I Don't Want to be Like This
by ReynaRena
Summary: [Ending] Inilah saat-saat terakhir Ryeowook berada di bumi dan ia harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Yesung. Di saat yang bersamaan, malaikat penjaga Ryeowook-Kyuhyun berniat menyatakan perasaannya saat sampai di alam sana.../KyuWook/YeWook/Yemin? DLDR, Chap 7 Update! Kalau suka diriview ya!
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Want to be Like This**

**Cast: Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Yesung (sementara)**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior adalah milik SMEnt, sedangkan FF dan member-membernya milik author, hohoho… #plak! Plak!**

**Hal yang disukai: Reader yang meriview**

**Hal yang dibenci: Silent reader, bashing (author tidak melarang sih hehe)**

**Hal yang ditakutkan: Typo dan FF ini tidak disukai**

**Hal yang diterapkan: DLDR atau yang kita sebut Don't Like Don't Read! Yeah! Wuhuu! #plak! Gak jelas -_-**

**Kayaknya author kebanyakan ngomong ya? Kalau begitu langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya :D**

**Selamat membaca dan menikmati!**

''''''''''''''

'

'

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang berlari mengajar orang yang berada sedikit jauh di depan. Napasnya tersengal, matanya merah, jejak-jejak cairan bening di sudut matanya yang belum menghilang sudah digantikan dengan yang baru. Sedangkan orang atau lebih tepat namja di depannya terus berjalan tanpa sekalipun menengok, memang terlihat sedikit kejam membiarkan seorang yeoja yang terus memanggilnya tanpa henti, namun apa daya… toh memang namja itu tidak dapat mendengarnya…

"Oppa!"

"Hei, Oppa!"

"Jangan abaikan aku seperti itu Yesung Oppa! Lihatlah aku!"

"YESUNG OPPAAA!"

Yeoja tersebut terus berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Tetapi suara tenor andalannya tetap tidak akan bisa terdengar. Namja yang dipanggil 'Yesung' itu terus, terus dan terus berjalan, entah mau kemana… Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh, tatapannya kosong dan tersirat perasaan sedih yang mendalam jika kalian memandangnya meskipun hanya sedetik saja.

"Yesung Op… Hyaaa!" teriakkan yeoja tersebut terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja iya tersungkur, karena ini di lorong sekolah jadi tidak mungkin kan ia terjatuh karena batu, seseorang telah menyelengketnya hingga ia jatuh seperti itu, jatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Hiks, Yesung Oppa… Hiks, hiks," yeoja itu terus saja terisak di tempat, namun masih tetap memanggil nama namja yang sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Karena kesal dengan isakan yeoja itu, orang lebih tepatnya namja yang menyelengketnya tadi angkat bicara, "Hei, berhentilah menangis Kim Ryeowook! Percuma kau melakukan itu bodoh! Kau itu sudah MATI!"

Merasa bingung, yeoja yang ternyata bernama Ryeowook tersebut mendongak dan mendapatkan namja yang menggunakan sayap hitam berdiri dengan wajah kesal. "A-apa maksudmu? Aku meninggal? …" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. "Pasti kau bercanda kan?"

"Sesuai yang kau dengar, kau sudah me-ning-gal atau lebih tepatnya mati… Perlu kuulangi lagi?" namja bersayap itu bertanya balik kepada Ryeowook. Karena merasa dibodohi, Ryeowook menjadi kesal dan marah. 'Apa-apaan sih orang ini?' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu! Kau pasti orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa kan?! Lalu karena kau gila… Jadi kau berkata sembarangan!" ujar Ryeowook dengan ketus sambil mencoba kembali berdiri.

"Yak! Kenapa kau bilang aku orang gila hah?!" marah namja itu. Tentu saja ia merasa terhina karena orang setampan dia dibilang gila, itu membuat harga dirinya terasa diinjak-injak.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin orang waras mau memakai sayap hitam sambil jalan di sekolah. Bahkan ditawari satu miliyar pun mungkin mereka tidak mau," jelas Ryeowook dengan wajah puas karena telah mengeluarkan keluhannya pada namja bersayap itu.

"Hei, aku serius!"

"Tapi aku tidak percaya!"

"Aissh… Kau ini… Kalau kau masih hidup, tentu lelaki barusan tidak akan mengabaikanmu yang sudah berteriak kencang seperti itu," ujar namja tersebut sambil bergaya seperti profesor yang menjelaskan susunan dari zat kimia.

'

'

**Ryeowook's POV~**

"Aissh, kau ini… Kalau kau masih hidup tentu lelaki barusan tidak akan mengabaikanmu yang sudah berteriak kencang seperti itu," ujar namja di depanku sambil bergaya ala profesor (menurutku). Siapa sih namja menyebalkan ini?! Dia juga bilang aku sudah mati?! Pasti ada yang salah dengan otaknya! Hahaha…

"Yak, dengarkan aku!" teriak namja itu yang sukses membuat telingaku sakit, namja ini semakin membuatku kesal saja.

"Jangan teriak-teriak pabo! Dan aku tidak akan pernah percaya omonganmu itu!" marahku balik, berharap dia juga merasakan bagaimana sakitnya telinga jika diteriaki.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu akan kubuktikan!" ujarnya sambil tiba-tiba menarik tanganku ke arah kaca besar di dekat tangga koridor.

Set!

Eh? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat pantulan diriku di cermin? Hei cermin, jangan main-main padaku!

"Sudah mengerti nona Kim?" tanya namja bersurai coklat itu sambil memasang wajah tersenyumnya ke arahku.

Tu-tunggu! Aku masih belum bisa memproses semua ini. Pertama aku terus memanggil Yesung Oppa tapi dia tidak mendengarkanku. Kedua, jelas-jelas penampilan namja ini seperti orang gila (pakai sayap sih), kenapa ia bisa masuk ke sekolah yang penjagaannya ketat ini? Ketiga, padahal dari tadi kami bertengkar tapi murid-murid yang lewat daritadi tidak melihat bahkan menengok ke arah kami. Dan yang terakhir, kenapa bayanganku tidak ada di cermin? Ini semua membuatku pusing. Ayo berpikir Kim Ryeowook!

Ah!

Satu kesimpulan yang bisa kudapat, perlahan keringat dingin mengusur dari pori-pori kulitku.

Kesimpulannya…

Aku HANTU?

**Ryeowook POV's END~ **

'

**Kyuhyun's POV~**

Tiba-tiba tangan yang sedari tadi aku pegang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Hmm… Sepertinya dia sudah mengerti apa maksudku. Baguslah…

"Jadi aku benar-benar sudah meninggal?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah panik setengah mati. Hahaha! Lucu sekali!

"Yap!" aku menjawab dengan yakin pertanyaannya itu.

"Benar-benar mati?"

"Yap!"

"Tidak bisa hidup lagi?"

"Yap!"

Kulihat perlahan ia mengeluarkan air mata, lagi-lagi cengengnya kambuh -.- Tapi biarlah, lambat laun dia harus menerima apa yang terjadi.

"ANDWAEEE!"

Tuh kan? Dasar cengeng. Bahkan sekarang lebih parah, ia meraung-raung di depanku, ayolah…

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti menangis dan mengatakan 'tunggu dulu', yeoja memang sulit ditebak -.-

"Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa?" Akhirnya dia bertanya tentang siapa diriku sebenarnya, kuperlihatkan seringaian andalanku, sepertinya ia sedikit takut melihatnya.

"Aku? Aku Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Iya, Cho Kyuhyun, malaikat hitam yang akan mengurusmu selama kau masih di dunia ini, jika tiba saatnya, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat bernama _heaven_," jelasku dengan sedikit mengeluarkan kemampuan Inggrisku, tak lupa aku tetap mempertahankan seringai mautku(?) ini.

"MWO?!"

**Kyuhyun's POV END~**

'

'

###

'

'

**Yesung's POV~**

Aku terus berjalan tanpa tau ingin kemana. Pikiranku kosong dan aku sudah tidak ada niat untuk tersenyum lagi meskipun semenjak tadi banyak orang yang menyapaku dan memperlihatkan senyuman mereka. Mereka hanya membuatku iri saja, masih bisa tertawa dan tersenyum. Hahhh…

Tanpa aku sadari aku sudah tidak berada di area sekolah lagi, sekarang aku telah berada di sebuah bukit, tempat kenanganku bersamanya. Bersama Ryeowook yang aku cintai, tapi sekarang dia sudah tiada, tidak di sisiku lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Perlahan aku menangis bersamaan dengan angin yang menerpa wajahku.

Wook…kau tahu seberapa beratnya hidupku tanpamu? Aku masih tidak percaya dengan ini semua, semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan… Wook…aku merindukan senyuman dan suaramu yang indah, aku merindukan wajahmu yang sanggup membuatku tidak bisa berpaling darimu… Aku merindukanmu Wookie.

'

'

**Flashback~**

14 Februari 3 tahun yang lalu…

"Oppa!" panggil seorang yeoja berbadan mungil kepada seorang namja yang terlihat lebih tua darinya namun masih menggunakan seragam SMP sama seperti yeoja itu.

"Wae, wookie? Kelihatannya kau senang sekali?" tanya namja bersurai hitam tersebut sambil mengacak-acak rambut yeoja di depannya.

Dikeluarkannya sekotak coklat berbentuk hati dari tasnya. "Lihat ini! Aku dapat coklat dari Siwon sunbae! Aku sampai kaget ketika melihat coklat ini ada di lokerku," ujar sang yeoja, Ryeowook, sambil melompat kecil. Ia tidak tau bahwa orang yang yang sekarang berada di dekatnya merasakan sakit, sakit karena melihat orang yang disukainya mendapat coklat dari namja lain dan ternyata orang itu sangat menyukai pemberian dari namja itu.

"Ah, ya…hebat sekali. Kau memang manis, sampai-sampai Siwon jatuh hati padamu. Hahaha…" Yesung berkata sambil memaksakan tawanya yang malah terdengar sedikit aneh.

Blush, wajah Ryeowook memarah karena dibilang 'manis' oleh Yesung. Jadi, yang pasti kesimpulannya adalah mereka saling mencintai tapi sama-sama tidak berani mengutarakan perasaan mereka.

Keheningan pun terjadi, Ryeowook bingung dan masih malu untuk berbicara pada Yesung sedangkan Yesung takut bahwa ucapannya barusan menyindir Ryeowook.

"Ehmmm… Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kantin? Aku akan meneraktirmu es krim supuasnya, es krim yang itu," ujar Yesung memecah keheningan, Ryeowook yang mendengar kata 'es krim' pun lansung memancarkan binar-binar di matanya.

"Jinjja, beneran Oppa?! Es krim yang itu?" tanya Ryeowook semangat sambil memastikan apakah Yesung benar-benar akan mentraktirnya es krim yang terkenal mahal di sekolahnya. #Mereknya 'es krim itu' atau apa ._.?

"Tentu saja, Oppa sudah siapkan uangnya, lihat!" Yesung berkata sembari memamerkan(?) dompetnya pada Ryeowook, Ryeowook hanya bisa cengar-cengir melihat dompet Yesung.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita ke kantin, kajja!" seru Ryeowook, tangannya menggemgam tangan Yesung yang sontak membuatnya tersenyum sangat hangat dan tampan, kalau saja Ryeowook melihatnya pasti pipinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Keduanya pun pergi dengan kedua tangan yang mengikat satu sama lain dan jangan lupa bayangkan wajah mereka yang bersemu merah.

**Flashback off~**

'

'

Sambil mengingat-ngingat kenangannya dengan Ryeowook, perlahan aku menutup matanku karena tiba-tiba aku menjadi sangat mengantuk. Dan… Jangan tanyakan kenapa aku tidur di tempat yang jelas-jelas kotor ini, karena itu adalah kemauanku sendiri.

**Yesung POV END~**

'

'

###

'

'

Di sebuah jalan besar…

"Huweee, Wookie gak mau mati!" tangis Ryeowook yang masih belum bisa menerima takdirnya bahwa ia telah mati, meskipun begitu Ryeowook tidak akan dianggap orang gila karena orang-orang yang berada di jalan itu tidak dapat melihat dan mendengarnya. Kyuhyun yang malas mendengar tangisan Ryeowook pun menutup telingannya dengan earphone yang disambungkan ke HP miliknya, lalu ia pun sibuk mendengarkan lagu Super Junior, boyband favoritnya saat ia masih hidup (dulu). Diseretnya Ryeowook menuju suatu tempat. #Kyuppa kan anggota Suju, berati Kyuppa denger suara sendiri dong XD

"Hei! Kau mau membawaku kemana?!" tanya Ryeowook di sela-sela tangisnya, menyadari bahwa sekarang ia sudah tidak berada di tempatnya semula-sekolah. Kyuhyun mengabaikan Ryeowook dan terus saja menarik tangan Ryeowook. Bukan karena marah, tetapi karena suara lagu dari earphonenya yang super kencang.

"Kyu!"

"Halooo! Kyu malaikat bersayap hitam!" teriak Ryeowook di samping telinga Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun terus saja menyeretnya, menembus orang-orang yang berada di sana tanpa perasaan, toh mereka hantu.

"Nah, sudah sampai!" Kyuhyun berujar sambil melepaskan earphonenya, ia tidak tahu bahwa sekarang Ryeowook sangat kesal karena dirinya daritadi diabaikan.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Ryeowook ketus, namun matanya menatap kagum karena rumah di hadapan mereka sangat besar.

"Di rumah. Mulai sekarang ini tempat tinggal kita," jawab namja bersayap hitam itu sambil membuka pintu untuk mendapatkan akses masuk ke dalam.

"Rumah?! Sebesar ini?!" tanya Ryeowook (lagi) dengan wajah tekaget-kaget, ia merasa seperti mendapatkan hadiah utama dalam sebuah acara undian, seketika wajah cerianya kembali dan ia telah melupakan kesedihannya. Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, dipandanginya Ryeowook yang masih berdiri di luar.

"Ayo masuk, tunggu apa lagi?" ujar Kyuhyun, menyuruh Ryeowook untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mewah ini.

"Yakin?" Ryeowook (lagi-lagi) bertanya pada namja bersurai coklat di depannya.

"Tentu saja. Atau kau tidak mau? Baiklah… Akan kututup pintunya," kata Kyuhyun sambil bersiap-siap menutup pintu, namun usahanya gagal karena yeoja mungil tersebut telah menahan pintu dengan kakinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku masuk!" seru Ryeowook yang segera masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

'

'

"Woah... Keren sekali!"

"Ini emas beneran atau imitasi?"

"Wow, ada showernya! Padahal di rumahku saja tidak ada."

"Ranjangnya empuk!"

Ryeowook langsung mencoba semua fasilitas yang ada di rumah tersebut dengan menggebu-gebu. Akibatnya, Kyuhyun menjadi kesal karena Ryeowook berisik.

"Ah ya… Ngomong-ngomong dimana yang lainnya? Apa mereka sedang pergi?" Ryeowook tiba-tiba melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ malaikat (evil) itu menyeringai.

"Yang lain? Kita hanya tinggal BERDUA di sini."

**TBC~**

Gimana? Gimana? FF aneh ya? Author juga merasa aneh saat menulis FF ini, awalnya author cuma iseng aja, tau-tau FFnya uda 13 halaman (kalau di )

Biasanya kalau author udah gak kuat atau kurang senang dengan 1 FF maka… FF itu akan jadi korban penghapusan, namun kali ini author bakal berusaha menamatkannya :D Jadi, mohon dukungannya hehehe.

Akhir kata, Gomawo

Lalu akhir kalimat, kalau suka diriview ya! ^-^

Salam hangat, ReynaRena *bow**krakkk!*

Karena membungkuk terlalu dalam, akhirnya author pun dibawa ke rumah sakit akibat punggungnya retak. #kok jadi sadis ya -_- Itu hanya selingan, jadi abaikan.

Pay, pay! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :) hohoho! #lagi-lagi gak jelas -_-


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Want to be Like This**

**Cast: Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sungmin**

**Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook/YeMin  
**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior adalah milik SMEnt, sedangkan FF dan member-membernya milik author, hohoho… #plak! Plak!**

**Hal yang disukai: Reader yang meriview**

**Hal yang dibenci: Silent reader, bashing (author tidak melarang sih hehe)**

**Hal yang ditakutkan: Typo dan FF ini tidak disukai**

**Hal yang diterapkan: DLDR atau yang kita sebut Don't Like Don't Read! Yeah! Wuhuu! #plak! Gak jelas -_-**

**Kayaknya author kebanyakan ngomong ya? Kalau begitu langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya :D**

**Selamat membaca dan menikmati!**

''''''''''''''

"_Ah ya… Ngomong-ngomong dimana yang lainnya? Apa mereka sedang pergi?" Ryeowook tiba-tiba melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun, membuat namja malaikat (evil) itu menyeringai._

"_Yang lain? Kita hanya tinggal BERDUA di sini."_

**::Chapter 2::**

"Berdua?! Apa kau gila?!" Ryeowook terlonjak kaget karena kata 'berdua' menembus gendang telingannya sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil menyeringai.

"Andwae! Aku keluar dari sini saja!" Ryeowook segera bersiap-siap meninggalkan rumah, berlari ke arah pintu dan memilih tinggal di alam bebas saja sambil meratapi nasibnya, namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menahan kepergian Ryeowook dengan tangannya.

"Hei, kau tidak tau ya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah yang sedikit menakutkan, Ryeowook yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa memancarkan tatapan 'tau apa?' pada namja di depannya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, bersiap-siap untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Ryeowook, 1,2,3, "Begini, karena sekarang aku adalah malaikat penjagamu maka aku dan kau terhubung oleh benang putih, jadi aku harus selalu berada di sampingmu, di manapun kau berada. Jika tidak, maka jiwamu akan melemah, mengerti?"

"Tapi itu kan urusanmu, pokoknya sekarang aku mau pergi!" ujar Ryeowook seraya berlari ke arah pintu, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya melemah dan ia tersungkur ke lantai, badannya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Ke-kenapa badanku tidak bisa bergerak? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Ryeowook setengah marah kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menghela napas panjangnya, "Sudah kubilang kan? Kau dan aku harus selalu bersama, untuk terpisah pun kita hanya diberi jarak 3 meter. Jika kau berjalan lebih jauh lagi, yah… Seperti sekarang," ujar Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat yeoja mungil yang kini terduduk di atas lantai itu memasang tampang masam.

'

'

**Ryeowook's POV~**

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kau dan aku harus selalu bersama, untuk terpisah pun kita hanya diberi jarak 3 meter. Jika kau berjalan lebih jauh lagi, yah… Seperti sekarang," jawab Kyuhyun yang membuatku kesal, kenapa aku harus bersamanya? Bahkan aku belum telalu mengenalnya.

Dengan kesal aku bertanya pada namja evil itu, "Tak bisakah aku gentayangan sendiri?"

"Kau pikir aku mau menjadi malaikat penjagamu eoh? Aku juga sebernarnya tidak suka orang cengeng sepertimu!" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa perasaan, membuat nyaliku menjadi ciut seketika. Satu kesimpulan baruku, ternyata dia galak juga, aku harus sedikit berhati-hati padanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin keluar rumah saja," ujarku sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan Kyuhyun mengekoriku dari belakang, baru saja aku berbalik, Kyuhyun sudah berkata, "Ingat, 3 meter," ucapnya dengan lagi-lagi memperlihatkan seringai menakutkannya itu. Aku hanya bisa mendengus merutuki nasibku.

**Ryeowook POV's END~**

'

'

**Kyuhyun's POV~**

Aku mengikutinya ke luar rumah dengan perasaan sedikit malas, tapi karena itu tugasku jadi yasudahlah -_- huft…

Aku hanya terus berjalan mengikutinya tanpa tau kemana tujuannya. Aku hanya berharap tempat tersebut tidak jauh dari sini, karena sebagai hantu aku juga dapat merasakan yang namanya 'lelah'. Keheningan pun terjadi selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Ryeowook duluan yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kyu, apa kau tau letak bukit yang ada di sekitar sini?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya, kuakui nona Kim yang satu ini cukup imut dan menarik, sayang juga ya dia sudah meninggal. Hahaha…

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar dari pikiranku yang sedikit ngaco, buru-buru aku membalas pertanyaan agar ia tidak cemberut untuk kesekian kalinya, "Ah, kau mau kesana?"

"Yap, itu tempat berhargaku dengan seseorang yang kucintai," jawabnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Aku pun mengantarnya menuju tempat yang ia bilang 'berharga' itu, sesampainya di sana, ia segera meloncat dan merosot ke bawah lalu tiduran-tiduran dengan nyamannya. Sepertinya aku melihat seseorang di samping Ryeowook, seorang namja yang berpakaian serba hitam terlihat juga sama seperti Ryeowook-tertidur di sana.

"Wook, ada seseorang di sebelahmu," ucapku memperingatkan Ryeowook, takut ia akan kaget karena tiba-tiba melihat ada seseorang di sampingnya.

"Ah ya, gomawo Kyu… Waaa!" Teriak Ryeowook saat melihat ke sisi lainnya, padahal sudah kuperingatkan ada orang di sampingnya -_-

"Ye-Yesung oppa?! Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini?!"

Yesung? Siapa tuh? Kenalan Ryeowook?

**Kyuhyun POV's END~**

'

'

"Uwaa, kenapa oppa bisa berada di sini? Tiduran lagi, di sini kan kotor, terus juga anginnya kencang, nanti oppa masuk angin gimana?" ceramah Ryeowook sambil berjongkok di sampin Yesung. Tentu saja Yesung tidak dapat mendengar ceramah Ryeowook. Ryeowook terdiam, ditatapnya wajah Yesung yang sangat ia rindukan. Perlahan tangannya mengusap surai Yesung.

10 menit berlalu dengan posisi yang tidak berubah, Ryeowook mengusap kepala Yesung yang sedang tertidur dan Kyuhyun yang bosan karena diabaikan. Andai saja ia membawa PSP, pastilah ia sudah memainkan benda kesukaannya itu di sana.

"Wo-Wookie…" gumam Yesung dalam tidurnya, Ryeowook yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum.

"Ne, aku ada di sini,"

"Wook, jangan pergi…" lagi-lagi yesung bergumam, tetapi kali ini cairan bening keluar dari sudut matanya. Sungguh, Ryeowook sangat sedih melihat orang yang ia cintai menjadi seperti ini, ia merasa dirinya sungguh kejam karena meninggalkan Yesung tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu.

Perlahan tangan Ryeowook terulur memegang wajah Yesung lalu bibirnya mencium bibir Yesung. "saranghae oppa," ujar Ryeowook lembut, perlahan cairan bening juga keluar dari sudut matanya.

Set!

"Wookie!" seru Yesung yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari mimpinya dengan napas tersengal sengal. Ryeowook yang panik karena tiba-tiba melihat Yesung terbangun segera berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah.

'

'

**Yesung's POV~**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang kurang lelap. Jam berapa ini? Kulihat matahari sudah hampir tidak terlihat lagi sinarnya, dengan sigap kualihkan pandanganku ke arah jam tangan yang selalu kupakai. Astaga, jam setengah tujuh malam? Aku harus segera pulang sebelum ayah menyuruh anak buahnya mencariku (anak orang kaya sih) dan juga sebelum ayah benar-benar marah. Aku segera berlari meninggalakan bukit itu, sambil berlari aku tersenyum. Entahlah, aku merasa barusan Ryeowook ada di sampingku dan menciumku.

**Yesung POV's END~**

'

'

Sementara itu, dua orang yang masih berada di bukit kini hanya bisa memandangi kepergian namja berkepala besar itu… #plak!# Di saat yang sama pula Kyuhyun menangkap sosok Ryeowook yang kembali menangis.

"Sudahlah jangan cengeng," Kyuhyun berkata sembari mengelurkan saputangan dari dalam saku celananya. Disodorkannya saputangan itu ke depan wajah Ryeowook, Ryeowook yang menyadarinya mendongakkan kepala menatap Kyuhyun.

"B-Bersih gak?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memandangi saputangan milik Kyuhyun dengan was-was. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustasi.

"Aisshh! Pakai saja saputangannya, jangan banyak tanya!" bentak Kyuhyun-malas dengan sifat 'cinta kebersihan' milik Ryeowook.

"Ya sudah, gomawo… Hiks, hiks," isak Ryeowook semakin tidak terbendung, Kyuhyun hanya bisa kebingungan harus melakukan apa pada yeoja mungil di depannya itu. "Aihhh… Jangan terharu hanya karena kebaikanku," Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada geer, mengira bahwa Ryeowook menangis karena dirinya.

"Bu-buk, hiks.. Kan… Huwee!" Ryeowook malah menangis semakin kencang sementara Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustasi sambil mencari ide. "Ah! Gimana kalau aku memberi kau sebuah permintaan, kau bisa minta apa saja loh!" tawar Kyuhyun yang sekarang bergaya seperti badut promosi. Isakan Ryeowook pun lama-lama ternetralisir, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan binaran di matanya, meskipun matanya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"Jinjja?!"

"Iya,"

"Apa saja?"

"Iya,"

"GOMAWO KYU!" seru Ryeowook riang lalu berlari menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Ryeowook.

"Ne… Sama-sama,"

'

'

###

'

'

"ANDWAEEE!"

Lagi-lagi kata itu terucapkan lagi oleh seorang yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook. Pasalnya sekarang ia harus tidur bersama-sama dengan Kyuhyun, satu ranjang.

"Ayo, tidur saja," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian ranjang yang tidak ia pakai, orang yang diajak bicara hanya bisa ber-andwaeria(?).

"Aku tidak mau tidur di ranjang bersamamu! Kecuali kau di lantai!" ujar Ryeowook, tak lupa tangannya yang menunjuk ke arah lantai yang dingin dan keras. Hanya dengan membayangkan saja, Kyuhyun merasa punggungnya sudah sakit.

"Enak saja! Kalau begitu kau saja yang di lantai, aku yang di ranjang!" tutur Kyuhyun yang sekarang mempertahankan ranjangnya. Ryeowook mendengus kesal, ia tidak ingin tidur bersama namja bersayap itu di ranjang sedangkan ia tidak mau tidur di lantai. Ryeowook pun memutar otaknya, mencari jalan keluar agar bisa mendapatkan ranjang tersebut dan tanpa Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kita suit? Yang menang dapat tidur di ranjang empuk ini, setuju?" tawar Ryeowook kepada namja di depannya itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai, memandang remeh Ryeowook.

"Boleh saja! Aku pasti menang!"

"OK, ayo mulai!"

"1… 2… 3…"

"SUIT!"

"Aku menang! Sekarang mengerti kan bagaimana?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mempertontonkan seringai evilnya. Ryeowook pun hanya bisa mendengus kesal atas kekalahannya.

'

'

**Kyuhyun's POV~**

Hahaha! Kau lihat itu kan?! Aku menang dengan mudah! Kim Ryeowook bukanlah lawan yang susah untuk dikalahkan. Kulihat ia memasang tampang kesalnya sambil menggelar selimut di lantai lalu menaruh bantal di atasnya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya ia segera tidur di sana. Ia kelihatan tidak nyaman, tapi aku tidak akan berbaik hati padanya.

**Kyuhyun POV's END~**

'

'

"Enghh…" Ryeowook menggeliat tidak nyaman di atas alas tidurnya yang hanya terdiri dari lapisan selimut tipis, Kyuhyun yang semenjak tadi memperhatikan Ryeowook pun tidak tega juga akhirnya. Digendongnya tubuh Ryeowook lalu ia menidurkannya di ranjang dan tak lupa ia menyelimutinya.

"Enghh… Y-Ye…yesung O…Op-oppa…" igau Ryeowook di sela-sela mimpinya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kembali melihat Ryeowook yang sangat mencintai Yesungnya.

"Hahh… Sebegitukah cintamu padanya eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Ryeowook yang tentu saja tidak dapat menjawabnya. Ia mengusap pelan rambut Ryeowook. "Selamat tidur nona Kim," ujarnya lalu ia turun ke lantai dan tidur di tempat dimana Ryeowook sebelumnya tidur.

'

'

###

'

'

Pagi telah tiba, matahari perlahan mulai menampakkan cahayanya yang terang. Ryeowook yang merasa terganggu dengan cahaya tersebut terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendapatkan posisi tidurnya yang sudah berbada dari semalam. Yeoja itu tersenyum, tersenyum pada seorang namja yang kini tertidur di lantai. 'Ternyata namja ini tidak sepenuhnya evil juga ya,' batinnya.

'

'

"Kyu!" seru Ryeowook, memanggil sesosok namja bersayap yang kini sedang berkutat dengan PSP miliknya. Mendengar suara tenor Ryeowook, terpaksa Kyuhyun mempause gamenya karena jika ia mendengar suara itu lebih keras lagi maka kupingnya bisa rusak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terdengar malas-malasan, ditatapnya jam dinding di sudut kamar yang masih menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi. "Pagi-pagi sudah ribut saja,"

"Hehehe, aku mau menagih janjimu kemarin," ujar yeoja mungil itu seraya memamerkan senyum cerianya, Kyuhyun yang melihat tinkah Ryeowook merasakan firasat buruk. "Janji? Kapan aku pernah berjanji padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun, pura-pura lupa dengan janjinya kemarin, bahwa ia akan mengabulkan permintaan Ryeowook-Apa saja.

"Jangan berpura-pura lupa Kyu! Kau pasti ingat!"

"Ah… Baiklah-baiklah, apa permohonanmu?"

"Ummm… Aku mau…"

'

'

"Berapa jauh lagi sih sekolah pacarmu itu? Dan kenapa kenapa kita harus kesana setiap hari?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook, sudah setengah jam mereka berjalan tetapi gedung yang bernama sekolah itu belum juga terlihat tanda-tanda keberadaannya.

"Sabar Kyu, sebertan lagi juga sampai. Pokoknya turuti saja!"jawab Ryeowook dengan cengirannya yang sejak tadi terus saja dipamerkannya. Merasa sudah tidak kuat, Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Ryeowook.

"Katakan di mana tempatnya, biar kita terbang saja," ujar Kyuhyun dengan tampang lelah. Memang namja yang satu ini mudah berkeringat, bahkan musim dingin saja tetap bisa membuatnya berkeringat.

"Di jalan xxx, tapi…. Aku ta… HYAAA!" selalu saja begitu, kalimat Ryeowook selalu saja terpotong dengan teriakannya, entah karena kecepatan berbicara Ryeowook yang lambat atau karena namja bersayap itu tidak sabaran. Kyuhyun menggendong Ryeowook seperti putri, membawanya terbang ke atas.

"Hei Kyu, turunkan aku! Aku takut tinggi!" seru Ryeowook panik, tak lupa dipukulnya sang pelaku yang membuatnya takut seperti sekarang.

"Sudahlah! sekarang kau tutup mata saja! Kau mau kita jatuh hanya karena kekonyolanmu?!"

"Ta-Tapi…"

'

'

**Yesung's POV~**

Hah… Lagi-lagi aku harus datang ke tempat ini lagi. Kenapa sih kita harus datang ke sekolah? Tanpa Wookie, semangat belajarku sirna. Dalam perjalanan menuju ke kelas, kulihat banyak yeoja yang menatapku terpesona dan banyak juga yang berbisik-bisik. Setelah sampai di kelas, kuperiksa isi tasku, sebagai murid berprestasi tentu saja tugas itu penting. Hmmm… Bahasa sudah, kesenian sudah, Matematika… Aishh, aku lupa mengerjakannya. Bagaimana sih aku ini? Mana gurunya killer lagi -_-

"Ah… Wook…" kata-kataku terhenti, saat aku menoleh, aku tidak mendapatinya di sebelahku. Aku menatap sendu, menatap meja berikut kursi di belahku dalam. Pabo! Yesung pabo!

Tiba-tiba saja pandanganku tertutupi oleh buku tulis yang disodorkan seseorang, kutengokkan kepalaku agar aku bisa melihat siapa orang yang berani menutupi pandanganku. Ternyata orang itu adalah yeoja, yeoja yang sangat manis.

"Kau mau pinjam PR matku?" tanya yeoja itu sembari memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya. Siapa yeoja ini? Kuperhatikan penampilannya yang didominasi warna pink muda itu. Memangnya ada murid seperti ini di kelasku? Apa selama ini aku hanya melihat Ryeowook sampai-sampai teman sendiri dilupakan?

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku pada yeoja itu. Sekedar ingin mengetahui siapa dia. Yeoja itu malah terkekeh, apa yang salah denganku?

"Masa kau tidak mengenal temanmu? Aku Lee Sungmin… Sungmin, kau lupa?"

Sungmin? Sebentar! Sung… Min… Ah! Lee Sungmin! Yeoja yang sering dibicarakan namja-namja karena kecantikan dan keimutannya, dia juga termasuk murid berprestasi di sekolahku.

"Ne… Mian, tadi aku habis melamun, makanya jadi kagok," jelasku padanya agar ia tidak menganggapku aneh.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, kau mau pinjam PR tidak? Kelihatannya kau belum mengerjakannya," tawarnya padaku. Tuhan… Terima kasih karena kau telah menitipkan jawaban PR matematika melewati yeoja di depanku ini.

Kuterima buku itu dengan senang hati, "Terima kasih, nanti aku kembalikan," ujarku padanya dengan senyuman, aku perlahan melupakan kesedihanku barusan.

**Yesung POV's END~**

'

'

Sementara itu, seorang yeoja mungil yang melihat kejadian itu dari balik pintu kelas memancarkan tatapan sedih, sementara namja yang berdiri di belakangnya sibuk dengan kegiatan bermain PSP.

'Yesung Oppa bersama Sungmin? Apa aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi?' tanya Ryeowook dalam hati, menatap nanar pada dua orang yang sedang bersama di dalam kelas itu.

**TBC~**

Pertama-tama author ingin mengatakan:

"Mian kalau gaje banget!" soalnya author rada mabok teler gitu pas bikin, udah gitu kayaknya makin mau akhir makin berantakan X'( Mian banget ya.

Kayaknya 1 chap jadi aja udah bahagia banget, berasa kayak dapet nilai 100 hehehe.

Jadi terima kasih banget buat reader yang mau baca FF gaje ini :)

Kesimpulan akhir, kalau suka diriview ya hehe :D Tapi ada pemberitahuan kalau author gak bisa balas review kalian, jadi sekali lagi mian :(

Gomawo~ *bow

Salam, ReynaRena.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Want to be Like This**

**Cast: Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sungmin**

**Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook/YeMin**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior adalah milik SMEnt, sedangkan FF dan member-membernya milik author, hohoho… #plak! Plak!**

**Hal yang disukai: Reader yang meriview**

**Hal yang dibenci: Silent reader, bashing (author tidak melarang sih hehe)**

**Hal yang ditakutkan: Typo dan FF ini tidak disukai**

**Hal yang diterapkan: DLDR atau yang kita sebut Don't Like Don't Read! Yeah! Wuhuu! #plak! Gak jelas -_-**

**Kayaknya author kebanyakan ngomong ya? Kalau begitu langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya :D**

**Selamat membaca dan menikmati!**

'''''''''

_'Yesung Oppa bersama Sungmin? Apa aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi?' tanya Ryeowook dalam hati, menatap nanar pada dua orang yang sedang bersama di dalam kelas itu._

**::Chapter 3::**

**Ryeowook's POV~**

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong kelas, berlari sekuat tenaga. Tidak lupa kutenggokkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri guna mencari seseorang yang kucari semenjak tadi. Ah! Aku menemukannya, dengan cepat aku menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Oppa, kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu semenjak tadi! Ah, tidak! Semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu," ujarku padanya, menanyakan keberadaannya karena sudah berhari-hari aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat merindukannya.

"Mian Wookie…" ujarnya dengan suara yang mengecil, membuatku sedikit sulit untuk mendengarnya. Eh? Kenapa ia melepaskan pelukanku?

"Wae oppa?" tanyaku dengan perasaan takut, entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk. Aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil menunggu jawaban dari namja di depanku, Yesung oppa.

"Sebenarnya…" Ia membuka mulutnya, namun baru saja ia berbicara, kalimatnya sudah terpotong oleh seseorang. Seseorang dengan suara yang kukenal.

"Sebenarnya kami saling jatuh cinta," ujar yeoja itu, Sungmin noona sembari menggandeng Yesung. Saling mencintai? Apa maksudnya?

"Oppa, Sungmin noona, kalian bercanda kan? Katakan padaku kalau kalian bercanda," aku berkata pada mereka, berharap bahwa itu bukan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya, mereka berdua bertatapan lalu kembali menatapku.

"Tidak Wookie, aku dan Sungmin saling mencintai, jadi hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini," ujar Yesung oppa sambil beranjak pergi bersama Sungmin noona dari sini. Dengan cepat aku menahan mereka. Mataku mulai berair, ayolah… Jangan menangis Wookie!

"Oppa kumohon jangan pergi!" cegahku padanya, menatapnya dalam-dalam dan memohon, namun tatapannya dingin, tidak hangat seperti biasanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mencintaimu lagi!" Ia menepis tanganku dan kembali berjalan menjauh. Aku mengejar mereka, namun entah kenapa aku malah semakin tertinggal.

"Oppa! Dengarkan aku Oppa! Yesung Oppaa!"

Pets!

Napasku tersengal-sengal, jantungku berdetak kencang. Mimpi itu lagi? Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

Kuedarkan pandangan ke langit kamar, namun yang kudapatkan malah wajah seorang namja yang kukenal semenjak 7 hari lalu, dialah Kyuhyun.

"Wae Wookie? Kenapa setiap hari kau jadi seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku yang masih bingung dengan semuanya, tatapanku kosong. Ingatanku tentang mereka terlalu jelas, mereka yang setiap hari bersama tanpa mengetahui keberadaanku.

"Ah, ani Kyu," jawabku sambil tersenyum karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Aku beranjak dari ranjang, ingin mengambil air untuk kuminum. Kyuhyun mengekoriku sambil menatapku bingung.

"Kau masih ingin ke tempat itu lagi?" pertanyaannya membuatku tersentak, ia melipat tangannya dan memasang tampang tidak suka. "Jika kau kesana, kau hanya akan dibuat sakit hati."

Tentu aku tahu itu Kyu, semakin hari Yesung oppa dan Sungmin noona semakin dekat sementara aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Tapi aku sangat mencintai Yesung oppa, aku sangat merindukannya walau baru sebentar tidak melihatnya.

**Ryeowook POV's END~**

'

'

**Kyuhyun's POV~**

Sejujurnya aku sangat prihatin dengan yaoja di depanku ini, masihnya orang yang sudah meninggal itu hidup tenang tapi hidupnya malah semakin berat -_- Dan satu lagi, selain tidak mau melihat wajahnya yang menangis itu, aku juga sebenarnya malas untuk mengatarnya kesana. Sayapku bisa patah kalau setiap hari harus terbang ke tempat sejauh itu.

"Hei! Jangan ngelamun!" bentakku padanya agar ia cepat menjawab pertanyaanku. "Ah ya! Ayo kita kesana Kyu," jawab Ryeowook setelah sekian lama membisu. Yasudahlah, toh ini tugasku.

"Ayo!" aku memberikan kedua tanganku padanya sebagai alat untuk menggendong, terlihat Ryeowook merinding melihat tanganku.

"Kyu, kau tau kan aku takut ketinggian?"

"Ne, tentu saja,"

"Kalau begitu ki… HYAAA!"

Lagi-lagi ia berteriak saat tiba-tiba aku menggendongnya dan terbang ke atas. Seperti biasa, aku mengeluarkan seringai andalanku agar ia diam. "Pokoknya tutup mata saja nona Kim,"

**Kyuhyun POV'a END~**

'

'

###

'

'

Akhirnya kedua hantu itu sampai di sekolah Yesung dan Sungmin. Ryeowook segera berlari menerobos orang-orang yang berada di sana seakan ia adalah murid yang hampir telat masuk sekolah. Tak lupa Kyuhyun mengikuti yeoja itu dari belakang, tentu saja dengan berlari juga.

Tep!

Ryeowook berhenti berlari, membuat Kyuhyun hampir saja menabrak yeoja itu kalau ia tidak mengerem kakinya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?!" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"…" Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Pandangannya tertuju pada suatu hal di depan sana.

"Yak! Bahkan sekarang kau mengabaikanku!" marah Kyuhyun, tidak suka diacuhkan oleh Ryeowook. Namun tetap saja Ryeowook mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Karena merasa penasaran apa yang terjadi kepada Ryeowook, namja bersayap hitam itu pun menoleh ke arah yang dipandang Ryeowook. Alangkah kagetnya Kyuhyun bahwa ternyata di depan sana sedang berdiri sepasang manusia yang sangat mereka kenal. Ya, dua orang itu adalah Yesung dan Sungmin. Lagi-lagi mereka sedang bersenda gurau, terlihat begitu bahagia.

'

'

**Sungmin's POV~**

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa sedekat ini dengan Yesung, rasanya bahagia sekali hehehe ^-^v. Senang karena akhirnya Yesung yang sangat aku sukai bisa tersenyum lagi, tidak seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

"Min, halo!" suara Yesung mengagetkanku. Ah, Sungmin pabo! Gara-gara melamun Yesung aku malah jadi mengabaikannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya, semoga Yesung tidak marah karena aku mengabaikannya daritadi.

"Bel sudah berbunyi loh, kau tidak mau masuk?" pernyataan Yesung membuatku kaget. Sudah bel? Kapan? Kenapa sih bel cepat berbunyi -_- Padahal aku masih mau sama Yesung.

"Kau masuk saja dulu, aku mau ke toilet hehehe," jawabku sambil ber-hehe(?) ria. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengusap kepalaku dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah… sana kau ke toilet."

"Sip, bye!" ujarku lalu berlari pergi. Selain karena senang bukan main tapi juga takut dihukum songsaengnim kalau kelamaan ke toilet. Senangnya…

**Sungmin POV END~**

'

'

Sungmin berlari ke toilet tanpa menyadari bahwa Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak mau, tetapi ia dipaksa oleh Ryeowook agar mau menamaninya.

"Hei, ini kan toilet wanita, aku lelaki pabo!" protes Kyuhyun namun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan 'diam saja' dari Ryeowook.

Tak sampai 5 menit Sungmin telah menyelesaikan kegiatannya di dalam toilet. Tak lupa Sungmin membersihkan tangannya di westafel. Sesekali tangannya merapikan poni yang sedikit berantakan karena tadi diusap oleh namja bernama Yesung itu.

"Yesung…" gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum tulus dan bahagia, membuat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tercengang.

"Jangan pasang tatapan seperti itu yeoja pabo…" ujar Ryeowook yang berdiri tepat di samping Sungmin, memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara Kyuhyun? Dia masih terpesona dengan senyuman Sungmin.

'

'

###

'

'

Trek! Trek! Trek!

Suara itu berasal dari pisau yang sekarang tengah dipakai oleh Ryeowook. Ia sedang melakukan kegiatan yang sangat dirindukannya, yaitu memasak. Ia dapat memegang pisau itu karena semua peralatan yang ada di rumah itu dapat digunakan oleh arwah. Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook yang memang hanya berjarak 2 meter dari tempatnya.

"Hei! kita kan hantu, mana perlu makan lagi?"

"Ini kan hobbyku, jadi terserah dong, kalau enggak mau makan juga gak apa-apa," jawab Ryeowook sambil tetap fokus pada tomat yang sedang ia potong.

"Hmmm… Ngomong-ngomong, Sungmin noona itu cantik ya," perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook tersedak oleh air liurnya sediri.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Menurutku senyumannya tadi sangat manis, pantas saja Yesung tertarik pada…" belum juga Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ryeowook sudah menudingkan pisau yang ia pegang ke arah Kyuhyun, membuat namja bersurai coklat itu bungkam seketika.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin kudengar," ujar Ryeowook dengan tatapan horror, bahkan bulu kuduk Kyuhyun sampai berdiri 90 derajat semua.

"Baiklah," jawab Kyuhyun tidak ingin cari mati, walaupun ia sudah mati.

Sret!

Kyuhyun mencuri beberapa potong tomat dan memasukkan tomat tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, membuat sang pemotong tomat marah. "Hei! Kenapa kau mengambil tomatnya?!" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada membentak. Namun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin makan, memangnya tidak boleh?"

Sungguh saat ini wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Ryeowook. 'Kenapa sih banyak sekali orang menyebalkan di dunia ini?' tanya Ryeowook dalam hati sambil merutuki nasibnya yang malang karena mendapatkan malaikat penjaga seperti Kyuhyun.

Sret!

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengabil potongan-potongan tomat itu saat Ryeowook lengah hingga tidak tersisa sedikitpun.

"HEI, CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Hahahaha!"

'

'

"Shiro! Malam-malam begini keluar?! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Kyuhyun terhadap ajakan Ryeowook.

"Ayolah Kyu… Aku ingin melihat Sungmin noona," mohon Ryeowook dengan tatapan memelas. Ia ingin memastikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sungmin, karena ia merasakan firasat yang aneh.

"Tapi aku lelah, aku mau tidur!"

"Kumohon…"

"Shiro!"

"Yasudahlah! Aku bisa sendiri!" Ryeowook segera beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang baru saja ingin memperingatkannya sesuatu.

BRUKKK!

Yeoja mungil itu tersungkur dengan tidak elit untuk kedua kalinya. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan bahwa ia tidak boleh jauh dari namja bersayap itu lebih dari 3 meter.

"Yeah! Kau kalah, sekarang ayo tidur," ajak Kyuhyun, masih setia berdiri di tempatnya.

"Andwae! Kalau kau tidak mengantarku kesana, aku tidak mau bangun!"

"Aishhh… kau ini keras kepala sekali sih… Yasudah! Kajja!"

"Gomawo hehehe!"

"Tapi terbang ya…"

"Terbang? Tapi kan aku… HUWAAA!"

'

'

**Ryeowook POV~**

Akhirnya setelah selama 20 menit melayang di atas langit yang sangat mengerikan, kami berdua sudah sampai di rumah Sungmin noona. Tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi aku masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Kyuhyun. Baru saja masuk beberapa langkah, dari arah belakang tercium aroma harum coklat. Dengan perasaan takut aku berjalan menuju tempat di mana aroma itu tercium. Aku takut bahwa Sungmin noona sedang membuat coklat untuk Yesung oppa. Tidak! Tidak boleh! Semoga hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Lalalala," aku mendengar senandung merdu yang semakin membuatku takut. Dan ternyata hal yang tidak kuinginkan terjadi. Ternyata benar, Sungmin noona-lah yang berdiri disana dan memang sedang memasak coklat.

Untuk siapa coklat ini?

Aku menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sebuah kartu ucapan yang dibiarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan seluruh kata yang ada di dalamnya.

Apa aku harus melihatnya?

**Ryeowook POV's END~**

'

'

Dengan gemetaran Ryeowook memperhatikan seluruh isi surat itu…

_Untuk Yesung…_

_Sebenarnya aku malu untuk mengatakannya secara langsung, jadi aku akan mangatakannya lewat surat saja…_

_Jujur, sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Tetapi karena mendengar kau sudah mempunyai yeojachingu jadi aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu. _

_Namun semua usahaku gagal, dan itu membuatku tersadar bahwa ternyata aku memang sangat menyukaimu._

_Dan ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau bersedih? Lalu kemana yeojachingumu? Apa kalian sudah putus?_

_Karena berpikir seperti itu akhirnya aku bertekad untuk mendekatimu dan ternyata itu berhasil. Bisakah aku menjadi pengisi hatimu? Aku mohon jangan marah padaku._

_Saranghae…_

_Kutunggu jawabanmu…_

_~Lee Sungmin~_

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Cairan bening mengalir deras dari sudut mata Ryeowook sesaat setelah surat itu selesai ia baca. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Ryeowook, mencoba untuk menenangkan yeoja mungil itu.

"K-Kyu… Hiks… Aku takut…"

"Ssst, jangan cengeng begitu."

"Hiks… A-Aku gak bisa ketemu lagi sama Yesung oppa… Hiks… Hiks…"

"Aishh, sudah kubilang jangan cengeng!"

"Hiks… Hiks…"

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi…" kali ini Kyuhyun memohon pada yeoja di depannya karena ia sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, namun tetap saja Ryeowook menangis. Kali ini Kyuhyun merasakan hal aneh, kenapa dadanya terasa sakit?

"Hiks… Hiks…"

'Aishh! Cukup Kim Ryeowook!'

Sret!

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook, membuat yeoja itu menoleh lalu menciumnya. Ryeowook kaget dan berusaha melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Namun bagaimanapun juga tenaga namjalah yang menang, Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Ryeowook sementara Ryeowook terus memberontak. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak dapat melihat kedua hantu yang sedang berciuman itu.

"Haahh… K-Kyu…" ujar Ryeowook di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun, berharap namja di depannya ini segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Namun Kyuhyun mengabaikan Ryeowook dan terus melumat bibir yeoja mungil itu.

Setelah beberapa lama berciuman, Ryeowook mulai kehabisan oksigen. Dipukulnya badan Kyuhyun untuk memberikan isyarat bahawa ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Manyadari keadaan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Ryeowook.

"Hahh.. Hahh… Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook lemas karena kejadian barusan. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal dan tubuhnya bergetar.

'

'

**Kyuhyun's POV~**

Apa yang kulakukan barusan? Menciumnya? Cho Kyuhyun, kau gila! Pabo!

"Hahh.. Hahh… Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada suara yang lemah, kulihat tubuhnya bergetar. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Apa aku menyukainya?

'

**TBC~~~**

GYAAA! #Author menjerit horror

Apa-apaan tuh akhirnya?!

Author sampai kaget karena bisa tulis adegan ciuman. Makhlum, author kan gak ahli nulis begituan. Jadi mian kalau aneh hehehe. MIAN! #ngotot

Maaf kalau rada lama updatenya :( Ini juga author udah nyicil-nyicil tulisnya. Setiap hari pasti ada tugas dari sekolah, semua pelajaran lagi. Author bisa mati suri kalau begini terus -_- Jadi mohon pengertiannya ya hehehe…

Akhir kalimat…

Kalau suka diriview dan Gomawo readers ^-^ *bow

ReynaRena


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Want to be Like This**

**Cast: Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sungmin**

**Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook/YeMin**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior adalah milik SMEnt, sedangkan FF dan member-membernya milik author, hohoho… #plak! Plak!**

**Hal yang disukai: Reader yang meriview**

**Hal yang dibenci: Silent reader, bashing (author tidak melarang sih hehe)**

**Hal yang ditakutkan: Typo dan FF ini tidak disukai**

**Hal yang diterapkan: DLDR atau yang kita sebut Don't Like Don't Read! Yeah! Wuhuu! #plak! Gak jelas -_-**

**Kayaknya author kebanyakan ngomong ya? Kalau begitu langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya :D**

**'''''''''**

**Pemberitahuan sebelum membaca!**

Makasih banget buat para reader yang ngingetin kalau seharusnya Wook panggil Umin 'Eonni' bukan 'noona'. Makhlum, author koreanya masih abal-abal dan kebiasaanku kalau tulis FF gayanya kayak orang mabok, jadi mabok beneran deh hehehe… Sekali lagi Gomawo dan maaf atas kepaboan author :D Jadi untuk di chap ini dan seterusnya bakal author ganti. *bow

**~~Selamat membaca dan menikmati!~~**

**'''''''''**

_**Kyuhyun's POV~**_

_Apa yang kulakukan barusan? Menciumnya? Cho Kyuhyun, kau gila! Pabo!_

_"Hahh.. Hahh… Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada suara yang lemah, kulihat tubuhnya bergetar. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Apa aku menyukainya?_

**::Chapter 4::**

**Still Kyuhyun's POV…**

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Aku dan Ryeowook segera berjalan meninggalkan rumah Sungmin noona, sepertinya Ryeowook melupakan rencananya dan aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan kami berjalan kaki. Suasana sunyi sekejab mengelilingi kami berdua. Aku berpikir keras, mencoba menguras otakku sekeras yang aku bisa untuk mencari jawaban. Aishhh, dasar malaikat mesum! Eh, tapi kayak begitu kan gak mesum juga… Atau mesum ya?

"Kyu!" Ryeowook memanggilku kencang, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku yang bertemakan 'mesum atau tidak'. "Ah ya! Hahaha…" responku linglung, entah kenapa aku manjadi sangat gugup. Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga saja leherku tidak dipites setelah ini.

"Kenapa tadi kau menciumku Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook mengintrogasiku. Untung saja kami hantu, kalau saja Sungmin noona melihat kami pasti dia juga akan mengintrogasiku haha -_-. Tapi sekarang aku harus menjawab apa? Berpikir Cho Kyuhyun! Masa pemenang mendali emas olimpiade matematika tidak bisa mencari jalan keluar sih?!

"Ah, oh, i-itu… Aku hanya ingin membuatmu berhenti menangis saja. Aku sangat benci dengan suaramu yang super cempreng saat menangis itu," jawabku berbohong, tiba-tiba saja otakku kembali berfungsi. Huft…

"Tapi mana ada orang yang sepertimu, mencium orang sembarangan untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis?"

"Ada-ada saja kok! Setiap orang itu kan berbeda-beda caranya, jadi gak masalah kan?!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Misalnya kalau orang mau menghentikan tangis bayi kan berbeda-beda, ada yang gendongin bayinya, ada yang joget, ada yang… Ah! Pokokya banyak deh!"

"Yasudahlah! Tapi caramu mesum!"

Hahaha! akhirnya kau terbukti mesum Cho Kyuhyun! Setidaknya lebih baik begitu, daripada dipites -_-

"Kyu, sekali-sekali lari yuk?" tawar Ryeowook sambil memandangku dengan pandangan berbinar. Aku menjawab tawarannya dengan anggukan kecil, ia tersenyum lalu berlari meninggalkanku.

Brukkk!

Baru saja ia berlari, ia sudah jatuh ke aspal jalan dengan tidak elitnya. Aku lupa kalau kita berdua tidak boleh terpisah hahaha...

"KYUUU! Kau kan sudah mengangguk, semestinya kau juga ikut berlari!" Ryeowook memarahiku dengan sangar dan justru aku menyukai wajah imutnya yang sedang marah, sangat menarik untuk dilihat. Aku menyeingai sekilas lalu berlari menyusulnya, setelah itu kami berdua berlari bersama-sama pulang kerumah tanpa penerbangan. Rasanya aku ingin segera tidur. Hoamm…

**Kyuhyun POV's END~**

'

'

###

'

'

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah dengan panas matahari yang tidak terlalu menusuk kulit, sangat enak untuk tidur seharian. Namun tampaknya Kyuhyun tidak dapat melaksanakan keinginannya itu karena Ryeowook berlutut di sampingnya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Lihat saja jam yang yang tergantung di dinding, pukul 5 pagi, bahkan ayampun masih tertidur di kandangnya.

"Kyu, ayo bangun!" seru Ryeowook, tangannya tak berhenti mengungcang tubuh namja bersayap hitam itu. Merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya, Kyuhyun terbangun dengan posisi duduk sembilan puluh derajat. Ia dapat merasakan punggungnya yang sakit akibat alas tidur yang berupa lantai dingin dan keras.

"Ada ap…" belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulut Kyuhyun sudah dibungkam dengan nasi goreng kimchi. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus menelannya agar ia dapat berbicara.

"Enak… Kau yang buat?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum mengembang seperti anak kecil yang mendapat permen lolipop.

Ryeowook mengangguk, "Tentu saja, lagian pagi-pagi begini tidak mungkin aku keluar untuk membali makanan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum-tersenyum bangga karena masakannya disukai oleh namja evil itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau jadi baik begini? Mencurigakan…" tutur Kyuhyun dan wajah tampannya ia dekatkan ke wajah yeoja mungil di depannya itu. "Pasti karena aku tampan kan? Ah… Kalau dipikir-pikir ketika aku hidup dulu juga banyak yeoja yang mengejarku dengan cara memberiku makanan, mulai dari coklat sampai bekal. Kalau saja aku menerima semua pemberian yeoja-yeoja itu, pasti aku sudah segendut Shindong," kenang Kyuhyun seperti kakek-kakek dengan narsisnya.

"Shindong? Siapa tuh?" tanya Ryeowook bingung sekaligus penasaran karena Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Temanku di sekolah dulu, gendut banget! Bwahahaha!" tawa Kyuhyun kencang sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa. 'Namja yang tidak sopan' batin Ryeowook, menatap namja yang sedang ber-bwahaharia(?) itu dengan pandangan sinis. #Author dan Kyu dibakar sama Shinfriends

"Pasti kau meninggal karena kualat sama Shindong ya?" Ryeowook mulai menuduh Kyuhyun macam-macam dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun melotot.

"Kualat? Ya enggak lah! Aku kan meninggal kar…" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus, tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi sendu, tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Ryeowook yang melihat Kyuhyun pun hanya menatap namja di depannya penuh harap agar ia mau melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah! Pokoknya bukan karena kualat, mengerti?!"

"Iya, iya."

"Hmmm… Kembali ke topik awal, kenapa kau membuatkanku makan eoh?"

"Hehehe… Karena…"

"Karena apa?"

"Karena aku ingin memintamu untuk mengantarku ke sekolah Yesung oppa sekarang."

"Hah?!"

'

'

###

'

'

**Ryeowook's POV~**

Akhirnya sampai juga…

Aku dan Kyuhyun baru saja mendarat di depan sekolah Yesung oppa. Seperti biasa sesampainya di sana, kami langsung berlari mererobos orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"Hei, itu Sungmin noona!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah jam 3 dan tepat menunjuk ke arah Sungmin eonnie. Terlihat ia juga sedang terburu-buru masuk ke dalam sekolah dan ditangannya terlihat sebuah bungkusan berwarna pink yang sangat cocok dengan pemiliknya. Sungmin eonnie kan pecinta pink -_- Buktinya? Lihat saja dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya yang serba pink. Dan... Buat apa aku membahas soal itu? Ada yang lebih penting!

"Sip Kyu!" aku mengarahkan jempolku ke arah Kyuhyun sambil berkedip layaknya film agen mata-mata.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"TUNGGUUU!" teriakku menghentikan seluruh gerakan yang dilakukan kami berdua. "Kita kan hantu, ngapain kita lari-lari naik tangga begini? Kau kan bisa terbang."

"Bukannya kamu takut ketinggian?"

"Tapi kan sekarang cetek dan ini keadaan darurat!"

"Baiklah, kajja!" ujarnya dan dengan segera menggendongku lalu terbang dengan sayapnya, untung bukan sayap mainan -_- huft…

Ah! Aku melihat Yesung oppa yang sedang bersama… Lagi-lagi Sungmin eonnie. Jangan dekati yesung oppaku!

"Kyu, turunkan aku!" perintahku sedikit kasar, dapat kulihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit kesal karena diperlakukan seperti itu olehku.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang nona kim?" tanya Kyuhyun, menunjukkan seringainya yang menusuk padaku. "Entahlah Kyu," jawabku sambil memerhatikan mereka berdua.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Ayo berpikir Kim Ryeowook!

**Ryeowook POV's END~**

'

'

**Sungmin's POV~**

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya Yesung yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di tempat yang kuberitahukan, lorong kelas lantai atas yang sepi.

"Uhmm… Sebenarnya a-aku…" ujarku terputus-putus, tiba-tiba saja semua kalimat yang kususun sedemikian rupa kemarin malam seketika berantakan. Ayo, kau harus bisa! Katakan semuanya dan serahkan coklatnya!

**Sungmin POV's END~**

'

"A-Aku… Sebenarnya… Aku…" Sungmin semakin gugup, semenjak tadi ia hanya mampu mengucapkan kata 'aku' dan 'sebenarnya' berulang kali hingga membuat Yesung menjadi bingung.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Yesung, mengarahkan tangannya untuk memegang dahi Sungmin. Dengan sigap Ryeowook berusaha menarik tangan Yesung agar tidak menyetuh dahi Sungmin. Namun usahanya tidak berhasil, berkali-kali ia mencoba tetap saja tangannya tidak sapat menggenggam tangan namja bersurai hitam itu.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini…" ujar Ryeowook miris. Kesal… Tentu saja ia kesal. Sedih… Tentu saja ia sedih. Kenapa takdir membuatnya harus seperti ini?

Blush!

Wajah Sungmin sukses memerah saat merasakan tangan Yesung sedang meraba keningnya. Sekarang ia sangat bahagia, namun di saat yang bersamaan pula ia menyakiti hati seorang yeoja mungil yang berada di sana meskipun tidak terlihat.

Perlahan Yesung melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Sungmin. "Kepalamu tidak panas kok," ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum yang sangat menawan, membuat dada Ryeowook semakin sakit karena melihat adegan tersebut.

"Yesung, ini!" seru Sungmin sambil menyodorkan bungkusan berwarna pink yang ia siapkan dari kemarin malam. Yesung memandangi bungkusan itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sungmin menarik napasnya, mencoba mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang ada, "Aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi aku harap kau mau membaca surat ini," disodorkannya sebuah surat yang terselih di bingkisan tersebut.

"Oppa, jangan… Kumohon…" rengek Ryeowook yang mulai kehabisan akal, ia tahu kemungkinan besar Yesung akan menerima pernyataan Sungmin. Ia takut Yesungnya direbut oleh Sungmin. Ia sangat ingin Yesung dapat mendengarnya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang Ryeowook juga merasakan sakit melihat yeoja mungil di depannya itu memohon-mohon pada namja yang jelas-jelas tidak akan mendengar permohonannya. Kyuhyun ingin melakukan sesuatu tetapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

'

'

**Kyuhyun's POV~**

Arggg, kenapa semuanya harus seperti ini sih? Ryeowook menangis dan aku harus apa sekarang? Menciumnya lagi agar nantinya dibilang mesum lagi? Tidak mungkin!

Hoy kau kepala besar! Jangan terima surat itu, kau tak melihat Ryeowook yang sudah seperti itu? Menyebalkan -_-

Kulihat namja berkepala besar itu mengambil surat yang diberikan oleh Sungmin noona. Aishh… Sudah kubilang jangan diambil! Ia segera membaca surat itu, dapat kulihat berkali-kali ia mengkerutkan dahinya seperti kakek-kakek. Sebenarnya kau tidak pantas untuk dikagumi wanita -_-

"Hiks… Hiks… Sudah kubilang jangan Oppa…" Ryeowook terus saja memohon dengan posisinya yang terduduk di lantai. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya seperti itu.

Hup!

Aku menggendongnya tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya kaget. "A-Apa yang kau, hiks… Lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar dan masih dengan tangisan. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Bukankah lebih baik kita pergi eoh?"

**Kyuhyun POV's END~**

'

'

"Woahhh… Hiks… Ini dimana?" tanya Ryeowook yang masih bisa terkagum-kagum di sela tangis, membuat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di tempat gelap, namun banyak cahaya berwarna-warni yang memberi penerangan.

"Ini di kedai es krim, kau suka es krim kan?" ujar Kyuhyun yang segera direspon dengan anggukan dari Ryeowook, meskipun dalam keadaan masih menangis. Namja bersayap hitam itu memberikan daftar es krim yang berisikan gambar hidangan-hidangan es krim yang menggiurkan.

"Hiks… Me-Memangnya aku bisa p-pesan?"

"Tentu saja, karena sekarang kita ada di dimensi arwah."

"Dimensi arwah?" tanya Ryeowook bingung ketika mendengar kata 'dimensi arwah' dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Hei Kyu!" panggil seorang namja dengan suara kerasnya yang sukses membuat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun kaget. "Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu!" sapa namja itu dengan wajah riang.

"Eunhyuk? Kau Eunhyuk kan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan apakah namja itu adalah sehabatnya atau bukan.

"Ne, ini aku Kyu! Hmmm… Siapa dia?" Eunhyuk berkata sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke Ryeowook. Merasa diperhatikan, Ryeowook segera menghapus air matanya karena malu.

"Perkenalkan, dia Ryeowook dan Ryeowook… Dia Eunhyuk, kau bisa memanggilnya Hyukkie," jelas Kyuhyun kepada 2 manusia yang baru saling kenal itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum ke arah Ryeowook, begitu pula dengan Ryeowook.

"Kau yeoja yang manis," ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada yeoja mungil itu. "Gomawo," jawab Ryeowook sambil cengar-cengir karena senang dibilang manis.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo kita makan es krim saja!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook dan diikuti oleh Eunhyuk. Cemburu eoh?

'

'

"Tambah 1 es krim coklat triple scoops!" seru Ryeowook semangat, entah sudah berapa gelas es krim yang ia habiskan. Yang jelas sudah melebihi 5 gelas jumbo, bahkan meja yang seharusnya menjadi bagian Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menjadi tempat gelas kotor.

"Kau pecinta es krim ya kkk," Eunhyuk terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang seperti anak kecil, sementara Kyuhyun? Sekarang namja evil itu tampak aneh, tersenyum gak jelas sambil memandangi Ryeowook.

"Habis es krim di sini enak banget hehehe…" jawab Ryeowook bahagia. Bahkan baru saja es krim pesanannya datang, dalam waktu 5 menit es krim itu akan sirna dari tempatnya. #sebenarnya Wook lebih suka Yeppa atau es krim? -_-

"Tapi kalau makan banyak-banyak bisa bahaya loh!" seru namja berwajah mirip monyet itu #plak!# memperingatkan Ryeowook.

Bruk!  
Baru saja diperingatkan, Ryeowook sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Wookie!"

'

'

###

'

'

Tap!

Kyuhyun mendaratkan kakinya di depan pintu rumahnya dan yeoja mungil yang kini berada di gendongannya. Dengan segera Kyuhyun memasuki rumah dan membawa Ryeowook menuju kamar mereka berdua. Diletakkannya Ryeowook di atas ranjang. Tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun kurang berhati-hati, kakinya tersandung kayu ranjang sehingga ia terjatuh ke ranjang dan hampir menimpa Ryeowook kalau saja ia tidak menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan.

"Hampir saja," ujar Kyuhyun lega sekaligus bangga dengan reaksinya yang cepat.

Deg!

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak saat menyadari bahwa ternyata jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Ryeowook sangat dekat. Tergoda eoh? *Kyuhyun: Author sadis T_T**Author: (senyum evil)*

Karena tidak ingin seperti kemarin, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari ranjang Ryeowook dan bergegas pergi. Sayangnya Kyuhyun sedang tidak beruntung, tangan Ryeowook menarik Kyuhyun sehingga ia kembali terjatuh dan memeluknya.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak sekarang, pikirannya menjadi campur aduk. Sedangkan Ryeowook tidak mengetahui yang ia lakukan dan terus memeluk Kyuhyun sambil tertidur.

"Wo-Wook?"

'

Bagaimanakan nasib Kyuhyun selanjutnya?

'

**TBC~~~**

GYAAA! *teriak horror untuk kedua kalinya di akhir cerita*

Kayaknya author kebiasaan norak ya? Hehehe…

Tapi author memang gak kuat nulisnya, tapi author masih cukup mental sehingga chap akhirnya jadi. Huft…

Mian ya Kyu ._. *bow, dijontos Kyuppa

Author bingung sih mau kayak gimana hehehe… *dijontos Kyuppa 2 kali

Seperti biasa… *nyiapin toak

Gomawo untuk semua reader yang udah mau baca sampai sini! Author terharu deh T_T Sekali lagi gomawo.

Mian buat semua kesalahan dan kekurangan yang ada :( *bow

Dan…

Kalau suka diriview ya :D hehehe

ReynaRena


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Want to be Like This**

**Cast: Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sungmin**

**Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook/YeMin**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior adalah milik SMEnt, sedangkan FF dan member-membernya milik author, hohoho… #plak! Plak!**

**Hal yang disukai: Reader yang meriview**

**Hal yang dibenci: Silent reader, bashing (author tidak melarang sih hehe)**

**Hal yang ditakutkan: Typo dan FF ini tidak disukai**

**Hal yang diterapkan: DLDR atau yang kita sebut Don't Like Don't Read! Yeah! Wuhuu! #plak! Gak jelas -_-**

**Kayaknya author kebanyakan ngomong ya? Kalau begitu langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya :D**

**~~Selamat membaca dan menikmati!~~**

**'''''''''**

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

_Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak sekarang, pikirannya menjadi campur aduk. Sedangkan Ryeowook tidak mengetahui yang ia lakukan dan terus memeluk Kyuhyun sambil tertidur._

"_Wo-Wook?"_

**::Chapter 5::**

Kyuhyun membatu, sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia masih punya hati nurani untuk tidak membangunkan yeoja bernama Ryeowook itu, tapi di sisi lain ia sudah tidak kuat menahan cobaan yang diberikan Ryeowook dan Tuhan padanya.

"Ughhh…" Ryeowook menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya. Matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun, namun otaknya masih belum dapat memproses apa yang terjadi.

"Kyu?" Ryeowook memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nada bingung, tautan tangannya masih belum ia lepaskan dari pinggang namja itu.

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik…

"KYU?!" Ryeowook langsung terkaget-kaget, sekarang ia dapat memproses semua yang ia lihat. Kekagetan Ryeowook masih bertambah saat ia melihat tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun dengan mata membulat seperti bola.

"HIII!" teriak Ryeowook horror, buru-buru ia menjauh dari malaikat bersayap hitam itu. "Yak! Memangnya aku kotoran apa?!" protes Kyuhyun terhadap reaksi Ryeowook yang baginya berlebihan, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa melotot ke arah Kyuhyun sambil memikirkan tentang banyak hal.

'

'

**Ryeowook's POV~**

Kenapa gulingnya berubah jadi Kyuhyun? Kenapa aku bisa memeluk Kyuhyun? Dan kenapa Kyuhyun bisa ada DI SITU?!

"Jangan menatapku horror!" suara Kyuhyun yang membentak membuyarkan semua pertanyaanku. Ughh… Sekarang aku benar-benar pusing dengan semuanya.

"Mian udah main meluk-meluk! Aku bener-bener gak sengaja! Tolong dimaafkan!" seruku sambil membungkuk dengan susunan dan pemilihan kata yang sedikit aneh, Cuma ini yang bisa terpikir dalam waktu 5 detik.

"Gak usah minta maaf, aku gak keberatan kok…" Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada yang memanjang di 'kok'.

Dia bilang gak keberatan?

**Ryeowook POV's END~**

'

'

**Kyuhyun's POV~**

Andwaeee! Kenapa aku bilang gak keberatan?! Kyuhyun paboya! Lebih baik kau mati saja Cho Kyuhyun!

"Bener gak keberatan?" tanya Ryeowook padaku yang langsung kubalas dengan anggukan gelagapan. Dapat kulihat Ryeowook seperti memikirkan sesuatu dengan tatapan ragu-ragunya. "Umm… Ka-Kalau begitu boleh kita berdua tidur satu ranjang malam ini?"

GLEGARR!

Sa-Satu ranjang?!

"Kenapa harus satu ranjang?" tanyaku balik dengan ekspresi yang kupaksakan santai padahal jiwaku sudah menjerit-jerit sekarang. #Kyu norak deh -_- *ditabok Kyuppa

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku lagi merasa tidak enak," jawab Ryeowook dengan raut sedih. Apa lebih baik kuturuti?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sini!" ujarku sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur ranjang, bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya kemari. Sambil menunggunya, aku mengambil posisi tidurku di bagian kiri ranjang. Beberapa detik kemudian Ryeowook pun juga sudah naik dan berbaring di ranjang bersamaku. Mungkin ini adalah saat-saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku.

**Kyuhyun POV's END~**

'

'

"Kyu," panggil Ryeowook pelan kepada sesosok namja yang berada di sampingnya namun tidak dengan wajahnya yang menghadap ke arah lain.

"Kyu," Ryeowook kembali memanggil namja itu, akhirnya namja itu-Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Ryeowook. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang ramah.

"Boleh minta dipeluk?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah memelasnya yang sangat imut di mata Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu tidak sanggup menolak tawaran Ryeowook meskipun jika ia melakukan hal itu akan berdampak tidak baik pada jantungnya.

"Baiklah, sekali ini saja OK?" ujar Kyuhyun yang dibalas oleh anggukan plus senyum gembira dari Ryeowook, dengan cepat ia mendekat dan masuk ke dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa Ryeowook merasakan kehangatan yang ia rindukan dari Yesung saat ia berada di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Hmmm?"

"Apa aku harus melepas Yesung oppa?"

"Mungkin itu lebih baik."

"Begitu ya?"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tidur saja!"

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pun menutup matanya, namun sesaat sebelum yeoja mungil itu terlelap, ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah masuk ke alam mimpi terlebih dahulu.

"Gomawo ya Kyu, malam ini kau baik sekali."

'

'

###

'

'

**Flashback~**

2 minggu yang lalu…

Drttt… Drttt…

HP berwarna ungu yang tergeletak di meja itu bargetar beberapa kali, membuat sang pemilik HP yang merupakan yeoja itu buru-buru mangambil benda tersebut. Wajahnya seketika berbinar ketika melihat nama penelepon yang tertera di layar HP, dengan cepat ia menekan tombol telepon hijau.

"Ya, ada apa Oppa?"

"Yahh, wae Oppa?"

"Hmm… Baiklah, Wookie bisa pulang sendiri kok!"

"Ne…"

"Iya, aku tahu kok! Oppa jangan khawatir!"

"Ne Oppa, bye!"

Pip!

Yeoja itu mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan menekan tombol telepon merah. Ia sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya pertanda ia kecewa.

"Huhh, Yesung oppa enggak bisa pulang bareng Wookie lagi. Memang orang pinter itu sibuk ya, ada aja urusannya," curhatnya kepada foto namja yang terpampang di layar HP sebagai wallpaper. Ya, itu adalah foto namja yang barnama Yesung tadi.

"Tapi aku bosan hari ini kalau langsung pulang, enaknya ngapain ya?" gumam Ryeowook sambil berpikir sejenak, setidaknya ia bisa melakukan hal yang ia inginkan jika sedang tidak bersama dengan namja itu karena terkadang namja itu sangat protective padanya.

"Hmmm..." Yeoja itu masih sibuk berpikir, sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kruyukkk...

Perut yeoja itu berbunyi, pertanda minta diisi.

"Baiklah, karena belum makan daritadi... Aku Kim Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai es krim!" ujar yeoja yang ternyata bernama Ryeowook itu dengan mantap, segera ia meransel tasnya dan keluar dari kelas yang sepi. Tapi apa tidak salah makan es krim saat lapar? Kenapa tidak ramen atau ayam goreng?

'

'

###

'

'

"Ughhh, ughhh, berapa jauh sih antriannya?" Ryeowook mencoba melihat berapa panjang antrian dari pintu sampai kasir kedai es krim itu, namun meskipun ia sudah menjinjing kakinya setinggi mungkin tetap saja ia tidak dapat melihat antrian tersebut karena tinggi badannya yang tergolong mungil sedangkan orang-orang di depannya tinggi semua. Memang Ryeowook sedang tidak beruntung, entah kenapa hari ini kedai es krim itu sangat ramai. Karena bosan, yeoja itu mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap penjuru kedai dan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang akan membuatnya lebih menghemat waktu daripada mengantri disini. Ia memandangi kasir take way yang sepi pembeli, mungkin sekarang peruntungan berbalik padanya.

Skip beberapa menit~

Terlihat kantong besar berisikan cup beserta es krimnya sudah berada dalam genggaman Ryeowook. Yeoja itu sekarang memasang wajah puas, senyum sumringah terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama karena beratnya kantong es krim yang mulai terasa massanya.

Hari ini jalan raya sedang tidak ramai, membuat yeoja itu beruntung untuk kedua kalinya karena tidak usah menunggu lampu merah untuk menyeberang. Dengan segara dilangkahkannya kedua kaki mungil tersebut.

Drrttt… Drrttt…

Lagi-lagi handphone berwarna ungu milik Ryeowook bergetar dan membuat yeoja itu langsung mengambil HP-nya lagi.

"Ya? Wae oppa?"

"Aku habis beli es krim, sekarang juga lagi pulang kok!"

"Ah, oppa tak usah khawatir… Urusi urusan oppa saja sana!"

"Ne, ne, aku akan berhati-hati."

Brett!

Tiba-tiba saja kantong yang dibawa oleh Ryeowook sobek dan membuat beberapa cup es krim terjatuh dari dalam. Ryeowook yang melihat es krim rasa coklat kesukaannya jatuh pun segera mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan oppanya tersayang-Yesung.

"Wuahh! Es krim Wookie jatuh! Udahan dulu ya oppa, bye!" seru Ryeowook panik dan pembicaraan diakhiri dengan tombol telepon merah secara sepihak oleh yeoja itu. Ryeowook dengan sigap mengambil cup-cup es krim yang bertebaran di jalan tanpa mempedulikan statusnya yang sedang berada di tengah jalan. Apa jalannya sesepi itu?

Namun tanpa Ryeowook sadari, ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah depan. Ryeowook menoleh namun sudah terlambat, mobil itu mendekat dengan capat. Yeoja itu bergetar, terpaku, dan hanya diam karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tinn! Tinnn! Ckittt! BRUK!

Sementara itu di saat yang sama di seberang sana…

"Yak, dengarkan dulu! Wookie? Wookie? Halo?!" panggil Yesung berkali-kali namun sayang telepon tersebut telah ditutup oleh Ryeowook. Ia berdecak kesal dan sesekali menendang meja yang berada di dekatnya.

"Huh! Dia lebih mementingkan es krim daripada aku? Awas saja kau es krim kalau sampai kau melukai Ryeowookku yang manis!" gerutu Yesung, memarahi benda mati namun tak kalah manis dengan Ryeowooknya itu-es krim. Saat itu ia tidak menyadari bahwa hal yang baru saja ia ucapkan menjadi kenyataan.

Trililit! Trililit!

Handphone milik namja itu berdering. Dengan cepat diangkatnya telepon tersebut karena berpikir bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah Ryeowook. Ia sangat yakin akan hal itu, jelas saja karena nama Ryeowook sebagai penelepon terpampang di layar handphone namja itu.

"Wookie!" Sapa Yesung gembira karena akhirnya Ryeowook meneleponnya kembali.

'_Permisi, apakah kau mengenal yeoja yang bernama Kim Ryeowook?'_ tanya suara asing yang tidak dikenal oleh Yesung. Dalam sekejab raut wajah Yesung berubah menjadi bingung.

"Ya, aku kenal dengannya. Ada apa?"

'_Sangat disesalkan, baru saja ia mengalami kecelakaan dan tewas ditempat' _ujar suara di seberang sana yang membuat Yesung sangat syok, bahkan HP yang barusan berada di genggamannya kini sudah terjatuh ke lantai. 'Ryeowook meninggal? Dia bilang Ryeowook meninggal?!'

Mungkinkah memang saat itu mereka berdua ditadirkan untuk berpisah?

**Flashback off~**

'

'

###

'

'

"Dasar koala…" tutur Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang masih terlelap. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah gaya Ryeowook yang memeluk Kyuhyun seperti anak koala yang menempel pada induknya dengan kaki ikut memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi meskipun begitu, dalam hati namja evil itu ia sangat senang dengan keadaan ini.

'

'

**Kyuhyun's POV~**

Diam-diam aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang tertidur damai. Ughh… Kenapa sih yeoja di hadapanku ini masih sekali? Dia membuatku gila. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan si kepala besar dan Sungmin noona ya? Apa mereka sudah jadian? Dasar anak muda -_- Padahal aku sendiri juga anak muda ya? Hahaha… Tapi mungkin dengan begitu aku jadi punya harapan? Ah, tidak! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun =_= Sekarang yang terpenting adalah menunggu putri tidur terbangun.

**Kyuhyun POV's END~**

'

'

###

'

'

Ting, Tong! Ting, Tong!

"Kyu, ada tamu tuh!" seru Ryeowook kepada namja yang kini telah tenggelam ke dalam dunia game. Bahkan saking terobsesinya, suara Ryeowook hanya masuk kuping kiri dan keluar kuping kanan. "Aishh… Dasar malaikat maniak game, biar aku saja kalau begitu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kok ada tamu ya?"

"Siapa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil membukakan pintu untuk orang yang berada di luar sana. Yeoja itu terkejut saat mengetahui siapa tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya dan Kyuhyun.

"Kita ketemu lagi yeoja manis kkk."

'

'

"Buat apa kesini monyet?" tanya Kyuhyun tak sopan sembari memamerkan seringainya yang akhir-akhir ini tidak ia gunakan. Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang tidak sopan membuat Eunhyuk menjadi sebal. Ryeowook sedang tidak ada disana karena sekarang ia berada di dapur yang jaraknya tentu saja dekat untuk membuat makanan. #Kyu tau aja :D *ditabok Hyukppa* perasaan author ditabok terus deh T_T

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku kesini mau ketemu Wookie kok, bukan kau," jawab Eunhyuk yang juga ikut menyeringai, diutak-atiknya HP milik Kyuhyun untuk mencari lagu yang barangkali adalah lagu favoritnya. Sekarang gantian Kyuhyun yang memandang sebal ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan memainkan handphoneku!"

"Kalau begitu kau juga jangan cemburu, aku kan hanya bercanda kkk."

"Siapa yang cemburu?!"

"Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi? Kau tidak bisa membohongi sahabat baikmu ini Kyu."

"Arggg, kau hari ini sangat menyebalkan!"

"Biar saja, biasanya kau juga lebih menyebalkan. Bwee…"

"Makanan siap! Ayo Kyu, Hyukkie, kita makan!" seru Ryeowook bersemangat, kedua namja yang sedang beradu mulut itu pun segera menghentikan aktifitas debat mereka dan berjalan ke ruang makan karena mereka memang sudah sangat lapar.

'

'

Hari sudah sore dan Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menyudahi kunjungannya dan kembali ke dimensi arwah sebelum petugas patroli yang biasa berjaga di sana mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk diam-diam kabur. Kyuhyun pun bernapas lega sementara Ryeowook mengharapkan kunjungan namja bernama 'Eunhyuk' itu lain kali.

"Hyukkie itu namja yang menyenangkan ya, aku menyukainya hehehe," ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum riang karena mendapatkan teman setelah sekian lama tidak mempunyai teman. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Bukan teman eoh?

"Menyenangkan? Monyet itu hari ini membuatku kesal! Lebih baik kau jangan menyebut namanya di depanku!"

"Baiklah Kyu, tapi aku berharap dia akan kesini lagi."

"Kalau aku berharap dia ditangkap petugas saja!"

"Kau jahat amat sama sahabat sendiri =_="

"Biarin =3= Lebih baik kita masuk saja, di sini dingin… Kajja!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook, terpaksa Ryeowook mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun walaupun sebenarnya ia masih ingin di luar.

'

'

**Ryeowook's POV~**

Aku memandang ke luar jendela, memandang bintang-bintang yang malam ini terlihat sangat indah dengan kilauannya. Namun…

'Trrttt… Bang! Bang! Trrttt… You Win!'

Suara dari PSP milik Kyuhyun mengganggu acaraku -_- Untuk itu lebih baik diabaikan saja, andai saja aku bisa bebas dan tidak terikat dengan malaikat evil ini.

Hmmm… Yesung oppa sedang apa ya? Apa sekarang ia sedang bersama Sungmin eonnie? Ughh… Menyebalkan! Namun sekarang aku harus bisa merestui mereka berdua, bukankah Sungmin eonnie sangat mencintai Yesung oppa? Memikirkan hal itu membuat mataku berkaca-kaca.

Hey, jangan menangis Kim Ryeowook! Kau harus tegar!

**Ryeowook POV's END~**

'

'

**Sungmin's POV~**

'_Maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu sekarang."_

Lagi-lagi ucapan Yesung terngiang di kepalaku untuk keratusan kalinya. Tidak bisa menjawab sekarang? Apa artinya aku punya harapan karena dia tidak menolakku? Kalau begitu aku harus lebih berjuang, fighting Sungmin! Banyak jalan menuju roma, berarti banyak cara untuk merebut hati Yesung ^-^v Peace!

"Kalau begitu apa lebih baik aku buatkan dia bekal saja ya?" gumamku sambil membayangkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. "Ah, ya! Itu ide yang bagus! Kalau begitu sekarang Sungmin akan membeli bahan masakan! Yeah!"

**Sungmin POV's END~**

'

'

**Yesung's POV~**

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri di depan cermin yang berada di kamar tidurku. Jadi Sungmin menyukaiku? Padahal kan aku biasa saja.

DEG!

"Jadi sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri sambil berjalan mondar-mandir keliling kamar. Tiba-tiba saja langkahku terhenti saat melihat sebuah frame yang menyimpan foto Ryeowook di dalamnya, aku pun mengambil frame tersebut dan memperhatikan isi di dalamnya.

Wookie, seharusnya kau masih berada di sisi oppa sekarang jika saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi. Arggg! Tak bisakah kau berada di sisiku sekarang? Aku sangat merindukanmu tahu!

**Yesung POV's END~**

'

'

Sedangkah Kyuhyun?

Entahlah, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara mengalahkan lawannya di dalam layar PSP miliknya tersebut. Malam yang membingungkan…

**TBC~~~**

Mian kalau misalnya chapter yang ini rada membosankan dan mungkin malah sangat membosankan. Author agak bingung mau menulis apa dan bagaimana, jadinya begini deh T_T Mian ya…

Seperti biasa author akan sangat berterima kasih bagi para readers yang mau membaca dan meriview FF super gaje ini. *bow

Gomawo dan maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada X( Diminta sarannya ya… Karena sepertinya FF ini tidak panjang lagi atau mungkin chap depan tamat?

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya hohoho! *menghilang kayak pesulap

Salam,

ReynaRena


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't Want to be Like This**

**Cast: Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sungmin**

**Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook/YeMin**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior adalah milik SMEnt, sedangkan FF dan member-membernya milik author, hohoho… #plak! Plak!**

**Hal yang disukai: Reader yang meriview**

**Hal yang dibenci: Silent reader, bashing (author tidak melarang sih hehe)**

**Hal yang ditakutkan: Typo dan FF ini tidak disukai**

**Hal yang diterapkan: DLDR atau yang kita sebut Don't Like Don't Read! Yeah! Wuhuu! #plak! Gak jelas -_-**

**Kayaknya author kebanyakan ngomong ya? Kalau begitu langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya :D**

**~~Selamat membaca dan menikmati!~~**

**'''''''''**

_**Yesung's POV~**_

_Wookie, seharusnya kau masih berada di sisi oppa sekarang jika saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi. Arggg! Tak bisakah kau berada di sisiku sekarang? Aku sangat merindukanmu tahu!_

_**Yesung POV's END~**_

**::Chapter 6::**

"Kyu~" panggil Ryeowook manja pada namja yang kini tengah berkutat dengan PSP miliknya. Namja itu-Kyuhyun sepertinya mengetahui maksud Ryeowook memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu. "Apa maumu eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menarik sudut kiri bibirnya sedangkan Ryeowook mengeluarkan senyum lebar yang jelas mencurigakan di mata namja evil itu.

"Es krim!" seru Ryeowook girang, bahkan kedua tangannya ia angkat ke atas.

"Shireo!" Kyuhyun menolak dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada layar PSP, membuat Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tau kan 24 jam aku selalu menemanimu dan itu membuatku sangat lelah, bahkan rasanya tulangku banyak yang keropos."

"Ayolah Kyu malaikat yang baik hati dan tidak sombong…"

"Shireo!"

'

'

"Huweee… ES KRIM!" tangis Ryeowook kencang, membuat kuping Kyuhyun yang sudah mendengar berulang kali mulai sakit. Sepertinya yeoja mungil itu tidak dapat menahan hasratnya terhadap benda dingin manis yang dapat meleleh di dalam mulut itu.

'

'

**Kyuhyun's POV~**

Aishh… Kenapa hari ini dia berisik sekali sih?! Mana suaranya oktaf tujuh lagi! Aigoo…

"ES KRI_ hmmpt! hmmpt!" kalimatnya terpotong, tertu saja karena aku sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan kananku dan tangan yang satunya lagi kugunakan untuk mengunci gerakannya. Dapat kurasakan ia memberontak dalam pelukanku, namun tetap saja aku jauh lebih kuat darinya. Ingat kan pelajaran agama yang mengejarkan kalau yeoja itu lebih lemah dan namja itu lebih kuat?

Kuputar tubuh Ryeowook lalu jari telunjukku kutempelkan di bibirnya, "Baiklah, baiklah, tapi kau harus berhenti merengek OK?" #Pasti ada reader yang mau digituin Kyuppa, iya kan? Ngaku! *Ditabok reader*

Dan dugaanku tepat, ia langsung mengangguk dan berhenti merengek lalu kembali riang.

"Gomawo Kyu! Saranghae!" serunya yang langsung menghabur memelukku.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Aishh… Kau mengucapkan 'saranghae' hanya karena gembira saja? Dasar nona yang satu ini… Untung saja aku tidak salah paham.

**Kyuhyun POV's END~**

'

'

###

'

'

"Kyu, kau datang karena mau minta maaf padaku ya? Kkk," tanya namja berwajah monyet yang pastinya sudah dikenal para readers karena kebiasaannya yang suka terkekeh, dialah Eunhyuk.

"Enak saja! Aku datang kesini karena menemani nonaku yang sangat suka es krim ini, kau tahu? Sejak tadi dia merengek ingin diantar kesini, suaranya membuat telingaku sakit!" ujar Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar malah jadi curhat pada Eunhyuk yang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Pletak!

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" protes Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengusap kepalanya yang sakit akibat dipukul oleh Ryeowook, namun yeoja itu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yuk kita makan es krim saja Wookie, tinggalkan saja malaikat evil itu," ujar Eunhyuk sembari merangkul Ryeowook, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ayo Kyu! Kita kan harus bersama-sama!"

"Iya, iya…"

'

'

###

'

'

Kini, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan memakan es krim dan sedang berjalan pulang. Menurut Ryeowook, berjalan itu sehat walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun lebih memilih terbang saja.

BRUK!

Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja terjatuh, padahal ia sedang berada di dekat Kyuhyun dan kakinya tidak tersandung apapun.

Nyut!

"Ughhh…" Ryeowook merasakan kesakitan, kedua kaki dan tanganya berdenyut-denyut. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir dengan keadaan yeoja di sampingnya itu.

"Ka-Kaki dan tanganku sakit Kyu," jawab Ryeowook dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca karena sakit yang ia rasakan di tangan dan kakinya. Melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun samakin khawatir. #Kok jadi horror gini ya '-')?

"Ayo, aku bantu berdiri," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tanganya, namun Ryeowook menolak. "Ayolah, jangan membuatku takut!"

"Hiks…Tapi kaki dan tanganku sama sekali tidak bisa d-digerakkan."

Sing…

Seketika wajah Ryeowook memperlihatkan ekspresi yang aneh, matanya menatap Kyuhyun bingung, "Kyu, kaki dan tanganku kenapa?! Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan kaki dan tanganku?!"

#"GYAAA! WOOKPPA KENAPA?! *Author histeris, ditabok reader dan Kyuppa (Abaikan -_-)

'

'

Bruk!

Namja itu membantingkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur berwarna merah miliknya, ia menatap langit-langit kamar yang dihiasi oleh sticker benda-benda langit di malam hari (baca: bulan dan bintang) yang dapat menyala saat lampu dimatikan (baca: glow in the dark). Namja itu adalah Yesung, kini matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang bertengger di meja. Baginya benda itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga karena selalu dapat membuatnya tersenyum. Pasti kalian penasaran benda apa yang dimisteriuskan oleh author, benda itu adalah frame yang berisi fotonya dan Ryeowook yang tampak berbahagia. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, ia memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih dan muram.

'

'

**Yesung's POV~**

Wookie, apa yang harus Oppa lakukan sekarang? Apakah aku harus menerima pernyataan Sungmin? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya dan apakah jika aku menerima Sungmin, kau akan akan senang atau sedih? Arrggg, jika saja Sungmin tidak sebaik dan seramah itu mungkin aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menolaknya. Entah kenapa dia selalu mengingatkanku padamu.

**Flashback~**

"Yesung!" Sungmin berteriak sambil berlari menghampiriku, dapat kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu ceria dan itulah salah satu daya tarik darinya yang dapat membuat orang tertarik padanya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bertanya dan seperti biasa juga dia mengerti dengan tatapan yang aku berikan tersebut.

"Ini…" ujarnya malu-malu, tangannya menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan padaku. "Kalau tidak keberatan, ayo makan bekal ini bersama-sama."

…"_Ayo oppa, kita makan bekal ini bersama-sama!"_

Arrggg, lagi-lagi suaranya terngiang di kepalaku. Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa suara dan wajahnya selalu muncul dalam ingatanku. Ini membuatku gila!

"Baiklah, kajja! Ayo kita makan, aku juga sudah lapar," jawabku tanpa banyak berpikir. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mulai memperhatikan Sungmin?

**Flashback off~**

Tanpa sadar ternyata aku ketiduran dan sepertinya hari sudah sore. Karena aku bukan anak yang malas, tentu saja aku langsung beranjak dari benda empuk bernama ranjang itu. Eh? Kenapa framenya jatuh? Padahal kan tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Nyut…

Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sakit, Ryeowook? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

**Yesung POV's END~**

'

'

Sejak beberapa jam lalu Kyuhyun dibuat khawatir oleh yeoja yang kini tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur milik mereka berdua, yeoja itu telah tertidur pulas. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook, bahkan sekarang dadanya telah nyut-nyutan. Sepertinya ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada Ryeowook.

"Gimana monyet? Bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih menggunakan bahasa yang tidak baik pada Eunhyuk yang telah selesai memeriksa Ryeowook. Siapa sangka teryata Eunhyuk mempunyai bakat sebagai dokter dan bahkan bekerja sebagai dokter di dunia sana. #ternyata memang cover tidak membuktikan isinya -_- Plak!

"Sepertinya saatnya telah tiba, tubuhnya mulai tidak kuat berada di alam manusia, ia harus segera meninggalkan dimensi manusia dan pergi ke dimensi arwah, kalau tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan," jelas Eunhyuk dengan wajah serius dan Kyuhyun sepertinya kaget dengan pejelasan Eunhyuk.

"Mengerikan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ryeowook akan menghilang…"

'

'

"_Jadi tolong bujuk Ryeowook supaya dia mau pergi, arraseo?" _

Ucapan Eunhyuk terus saja terngiang di kepala Kyuhyun. Harus membujuk yeoja itu? Menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan Yesung yang sangat dicintainya? Pasti yeoja itu tidak akan mau.

"engghh…" Ryeowook perlahan membuka matanya, ia tidak dapat menggerakkan kedua tangannya sehingga ia harus berusaha membuka matanya tanpa mengucek.

"Kyuuu…" panggil Ryeowook lemah dan membangunkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga…" ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum lembut pada Ryeowook.

'

'

**Ryeowook's POV~**

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga…"

"Ne…" jawabku singkat, saat ini yang kubutuhkan adalah dapat menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku. Rasanya seperti orang cacat kalau hanya berbaring seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku sih? Padahal aku ingin ke tempat Yesung oppa. Sebaiknya aku bertanya saja pada malaikat di sebelahku ini. Tapi kenapa tampangnya serius sekali ya?

"Kyu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?"

'

'

"Meninggalkan dimensi manusia?! Kau gila!" aku tidak dapat merima perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun bahwa aku harus pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Kenapa hari ini harus muncul? Bagiku itu adalah hal paling menyakitkan yang harus aku dengar. "Kenapa aku harus pergi? Wae?!" tanyaku berusaha meminta penjelas pada Kyuhyun, jika saja tangan ini dapat kugerakkan pasti aku sudah menarik bajunya.

"…"

"Ayolah Kyu, jawab aku!" seruku dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir membasahi wajahku. Kenapa dia tidak mau menjawab sih?

"…"

"KYUU!"

"KARENA KAU AKAN MENGHILANG KALAU TIDAK PERGI DARI TEMPAT INI! KAU ITU SANGAT BERHARGA BAGIKU TAHU!"

DEG!

Apa yang barusan kudengar? Aku akan menghilang? Dan apa maksudnya aku berharga baginya?

**Ryeowook POV's END~**

'

'

Singg…

Suasana hening sudah berlangsung semenjak Kyuhyun mengucapkan pernyataan barusan. Kyuhyun membatu hebat dan Ryeowook bingung. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun setelah ini dan apa jawaban yang akan diberikan Ryeowook? #kok jadi begini ya? -_-

'

'

**Kyuhyun's POV~**

Dasar Cho Kyuhyun pabo, dasar malaikat pabo, dasar Cho Kyuhyun pabo, dasar malaikat pabo, dasar Cho Kyuhyun pabho… ARRGGG! DASAR MULUT BOCOR!

Sepertinya aku sudah mulai tidak waras dengan mengatakan hal tersebut. Tapi terlambat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur… Sekarang saatnya angkat bicara.

"Pokoknya omonganku barusan diabaikan saja, yang penting sekarang kau harus mau pergi!" ujarku dengan nada yang sepertinya memaksa ya? Biarkan lah -_- yang penting nona Kim yang satu ini mau pergi dari sini.

"Tapi… Bagaimana dengan Yesung oppa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil terisak, berusaha menahan air matanya yang telah mengantri untuk keluar. Aigoo…

"Kau masih menyukai kepala besar itu? Ini masalah hidup dan mati nona Kim!"

"I-Iya, aku mesih me-menyukainya…"

Nyut!

Mendengar Ryeowook masih menyukai Yesung membuat dadaku terasa sakit, bagaimanapun aku menyukai yeoja mungil ini. Lalu sebenarnya aku punya harapan atau tidak sih? Aishh! Tuhan, tolong berikan jalan untukku… #Eh? Kyuppa kok malah jadi berdoa?

"Kalau begitu kau mau menghilang?"

"G-Gak… Hiks… Mau…"

"Jadi?"

Ryeowook menyeka air matanya, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, "Aku akan pergi asal kau mengabulkan satu hal."

"Satu hal?"

"Yap, tolong antarkan aku ke tempat Yesung oppa sekali ini saja."

"Semalam ini? Si kepala besar itu pasti sudah tertidur…"

"Bukankah kalau sedang tertidur lebih tampan dan manis? Kkk."

"Yak! Kenapa kau jadi mirip dengan monyet itu sih?!"

'

'

###

'

'

Tep!

Kyuhyun menapakkan kakinya di lantai kamar Yesung, ia segera menaruh Ryeowook di dekat Yesung yang memang ternyata sudah tertidur. Yeoja itu menatap Yesung sambil tersenyum. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya agar bisa membelai surai hitam milik Yesung.

"Ughhh… Ughhh…" Ryeowook berusaha keras menggerakkan tangannya, namun nyatanya ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan tangannya sendiri. #Huweee… T_T Author udah terharu duluan

Sret!

Kyuhyun membantu Ryeowook menggerakkan tangannya. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Kyu? K-Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook yang dibalas oleh senyuman dari Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah aku malaikatmu eoh?" ujar Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia menggerakkan tangan Ryeowook untuk membelai rambut Yesung. "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook merasakan ada yang aneh dalam dirinya, jantungnya berdetak saat Kyuhyun memegang tangannya. Mungkinkah doa seorang Cho Kyuhyun dikabulkan oleh Tuhan? #Kalau begitu author juga doa ah biar bisa sama Wookppa =3= *plak!

**TBC~~~**

Pertama-tama hal yang disadari author adalah:

"Kok jadi dramatis begini ya?"

Author jadi takut para reader akan menganggapnya norak, dsb. Tapi berhubung author orang yang malas dan memang sedang sibuk (sekolah, ikut lomba, latihan drama, dan dukung suju di Mnet mati-matian) jadi author mem-publishnya hehehe… #plak!

Maaf kalau aneh, jelek, dan tidak memuaskan X( Yang penting, author sudah berusaha hehehe… #plak!

Jujur, karena author tidak pernah merasakan adegan yang dalam FF ini (masih SMP pula dan tidak tertarik dengan hal tersebut) jadi pas buat malah ketawa-tawa, guling-guling, blushing, dan cengar-cengir -_- Huft! Untung jadi.

Akhir kata:

"Kalau suka diriview ya, kalau lebih suka lagi difavoritin hehehe… Dan vote Super Junior for MAMA ya! D-14 nih X"

Oh ya, sepertinya chap 7 adalah chap terakhir, jadi mohon dukungannya ya :)

Gomawo ^_^

Salam,

ReynaRena


	7. Chapter 7 (The Ending)

**I Don't Want to be Like This**

**Cast: Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sungmin**

**Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook/YeMin**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior adalah milik SMEnt, sedangkan FF dan member-membernya milik author, hohoho… #plak! Plak!**

**Hal yang disukai: Reader yang meriview**

**Hal yang dibenci: Silent reader, bashing (author tidak melarang sih hehe)**

**Hal yang ditakutkan: Typo dan FF ini tidak disukai**

**Hal yang diterapkan: DLDR atau yang kita sebut Don't Like Don't Read! Yeah! Wuhuu! #plak! Gak jelas -_-**

**Kayaknya author kebanyakan ngomong ya? Kalau begitu langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya :D**

**~~Selamat membaca dan menikmati!~~**

**'''''''''**

"_Bukankah aku malaikatmu eoh?" ujar Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia menggerakkan tangan Ryeowook untuk membelai rambut Yesung. "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"_

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

_Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook merasakan ada yang aneh dalam dirinya, jantungnya berdetak saat Kyuhyun memegang tangannya. Mungkinkah doa seorang Cho Kyuhyun dikabulkan oleh Tuhan?_

**::Chapter 7 (The Ending)::**

Tuk... Tuk… Tuk…

Jari Kyuhyun mengetuk meja yang berada tepat di samping pintu kamarnya dan Ryeowook. Ia bosan karena semenjak setengah jam atau lebih tepatnya 30 menit yang lalu ia hanya berdiri dengan kaku, menunggu Ryeowook di dalam kamar yang terkunci. Hanya sebuah pesan singkat yang yeoja itu berikan pada Kyuhyun.

"_Kyu, tunggu di luar kamar sebentar OK? Aku mau melakukan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi."_

'Pribadi apa sih?! Lagian ini sih bukan sebentar, tapi lama!' protes namja evil itu dalam hati, bahkan kakinya sekarang menendang-nendang kaki meja. #meja yang malang… -_-

"Hoi! Udah belum?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada membentak, sepertinya kesabarannya telah habis. "Nona Kim!"

"Sabar Kyu!" balas Ryeowook dengan berteriak, membuat Kyuhyun tambah kesal. Sabar? SABAR?!

"Yak! Kalau kau tidak keluar, aku yang akan masuk kedalam!" ujar Kyuhyun, dengan segera tangannya memutar kenop pintu mengingat ia memang bisa dengan mudahnya membuka pintu tersebut wulaupun terkunci sekalipun. Bersamaan dengan itu, Ryeowook juga hendak menarik kenop pintu namun ia telat selangkah sehingga Kyuhyun yang berhasil membukanya duluan. Saat pintu terbuka, mata Kyuhyun melotot memandang objek yang berada di depannya itu. Ryeowook yang biasanya hanya memakai pakaian yang sama dengan saat ia meninggal kini memakai pakaian terusan dengan pita dan renda di bagian bawahnya. Neomu Kyeopta…

DEG! DEG! DEG! #udah berapa kali ya dalam FF ini? -_-

"Hei! Aku belum selesai tahu! Dasar malaikat gak sabaran! Pabo!" umpat Ryeowook, namun nyatanya semua omelan tersebut untuk Kyuhyun hanya masuk kuping kiri dan keluar kuping kanan.

"Man…" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus, untung saja ia tidak keceplosan mengatakan kata 'manis', jika tidak mungkin ia akan memarahi dirinya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Sedangkan yeoja di depannya itu hanya bingung dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan namja bersayap itu, "Man? Lelaki?" #Gubrak! Jadi gak romantis lagi =3=

"Man… Mana! Da-Darimana kamu dapet tuh baju?"

"Ah! Eunhyuk yang memberikannya padaku kemarin lewat paket, cantik kan?"

"Cantik? Menurutku biasa saja, aneh jika kau yang memakainya," sangkal Kyuhyun dengan nada yang menyebalkan, membuat Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya imut, "Maksudmu apa? Aku jelek?"

#Kyuppa, jujur bisa gak sih?! Nanti FFnya gak selesai-selesai loh! *author mulai ngancem

"Bu-bukan! Arggg… Sudahlah… Kau membuatku pusing saja di pagi yang cerah ini!" Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah cukup frustasi hanya karena harus menjawab pertanyaan yeoja mungil ini yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Eh?! Memangnya aku salah apa? Kau yang menyebalkan tahu!" ujar Ryeowook kesal sembari memukul namja bernama 'Kyuhyun' itu. Sedikit adu mulut pun terjadi pagi ini…

'

'

**Flashback~**

"Bukankah aku malaikatmu eoh?" ujar Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia menggerakkan tangan Ryeowook untuk membelai rambut Yesung. "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Bets!

Ryeowook segera menebas tangan Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun menjadi bingung sekaligus kesal sementara yeoja di sampingnya itu kembali tak berdaya dan kaku. Sebenarnya Ryeowook menebas tangan Kyuhyun karena kaget sekaligus takut dengan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan.

"Bukannya kamu mau?! Kenapa malah kasar begitu sih!" marah Kyuhyun, ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir yeoja yang satu ini. Saat ia tidak mau membantu Ryeowook, ia pasti memohon dengan tatapan memelas dan sekarang saat ia mau membantunya, yeoja itu malah menebas tangannya kasar. Sekarang Ryeowook bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, bingung dengan kata-kata yang harus ia keluarkan dari mulutnya sendiri.

"I-Iya, tapi… Pokoknya aneh kalau tanganku dipegang olehmu! Aneh!"

"Aneh apanya? Kau juga sudah sering aku gendong kemana-mana, nona Kim."

"Pokoknya aneh! Rasanya dadaku deg-degan tahu!"

Blush!

Wajah Ryeowook seketika memerah seperti tomat, perkataan barusan yang jelas-jelas sangat tidak patut diucapkan lolos dengan mudah dari bibirnya. Aigoo… Lalu bagaimana dengan Yesung, namja yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya?

"Ehm... Baiklah…" Kyuhyun pun menyeringai lalu kembali menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, membuat yeoja itu semakin merasakan panas di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu rasakan tanganku lebih lama saja, aku tidak keberatan kok."

"Yak! Kau me-menyebalkan!"

**Flashback off~**

'

'

###

'

'

Lagi-lagi namja bersayap alias Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook yang berjalan ringan di sampingnya, sepertinya sudah tidak terhitung berapa jumlah lirikannya. Pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari Ryeowook yang memang sangat manis hari ini. Ia sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan dan berkali-kali menabrak orang-orang bahkan kendaraan yang lewat. Namun sepertinya ia tidak perlu khawatir karena ia adalah arwah, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook. Dan pasti kalian sudah bertanya-tanya kenapa Ryeowook sudah dapat bergerak lincah seperti biasanya…

'

'

**Flashback~ **#ini kelanjutan dari flashback sebelumnya ya…

Sruk!

Akhirnya Ryeowook memilih bersikap tenang dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya dan kembali menatap ke arah Yesung. Begitu melihat wajah namja itu, semua perasaan anehnya(?) hilang seketika dan berganti menjadi perasaan yang menyedihkan.

"Hei oppa, kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Saat itu aku terjatuh dengan payahnya hingga seluruh makanan yang kubawa tumpah mengotori seragamku dan tidak ada yang mau menolongku untuk berdiri, tapi cuma oppa saja yang berbeda dan segera menolongku. Gomawo oppa…" Ryeowook memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum membiarkan seluruh ingatannya bersama Yesung melintas di pikirannya.

"Tahun lalu saat aku ulang tahun dan tidak ada yang memberiku kado bahkan mengingatnya, apa oppa ingat? Cuma oppa yang kasih kado ke aku dan itu membuatku bahagia. Gomawo…"

"Oppa selalu menolong dan menjagaku, oppa yang tampan dan baik hati sangat sempurna, aku sangat sayang pada oppa. Gomawo…"

"Padahal impianku ingin berada di samping oppa selamanya hingga menjadi istri oppa dan mengenakan gaun yang indah, tapi kelihatannya semuanya sudah tidak bisa kuwujudkan hehehe…" Ryeowook tertawa namun sebenarnya ia sangat sedih, lihat saja air matanya yang sudah mengalir deras dari matanya. Kyuhyun terdiam, ikut merasakan pedih yang sedaritadi dirasakan oleh yeoja itu.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku cerewet di depan oppa, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi. Oppa tidak usah kuatir dan mulai dari sekarang pikirkanlah Sungmin eonni OK? Menurutku ada kesamaan diantara kami berdua, kami berdua sama-sama mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan menciummu lagi agar Sungmin eonni tidak ceburu kkk," ujar Ryeowook yang diakhiri dengan terkekeh. Ia segera menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membawa dirinya pergi dari tempat ini, lebih lama melihat Yesung membuatnya tidak ingin pergi.

"Selamat tinggal… Selamanya…"

'

'

Tep!

Kyuhyun menapakkan kakinya di atas jalan depan rumahnya yang terbuat dari semen #masa dari kapas -_-#. Ia mendudukkan Ryeowook di tangga depan pintu masuk dan memberikan yeoja itu sebuah kalung berwarna hitam.

"Kalung apa itu?"

"Kalung kelulusan sebagai arwah yang berkeliaran di bumi, dengan memakai kalung ini kau dapat kembali seperti bisanya." #author jadi ketawa sendiri lihat ucapan Kyuhyun

"Jinja? Jangan-jangan kalung mainan bohongan…"

"Gak lah! Jangan cerewet dan pakai saja!"

"Iya, iya..."

**Flashback off~ **#readers: Ooo.. Jadi begitu toh -_-

'

'

"Kyu, berapa jauh lagi perjalanannya? Pegel nih!" ujar Ryeowook yang mulai merengek karena cahaya matahari yang menyengat kulitnya, bahkan ia berkali-kali hampir terjatuh karena fatamorgana.

"Sabar nona Kim! Sebentar lagi juga sampai!" marah Kyuhyun yang diabaikan begitu saja oleh Ryeowook yang pendengarannya mulai memudar karena kepanasan. #memang bisa ya kayak begitu?

Tep! Tep! Tep!

"Jangan seperti itu, kita kan belum berpacaran Sungmin!"

"Sebentar lagi juga jadi pacar kok!"

Ryeowook dapat melihat kedua orang itu sedang bersama dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya dan Kyuhyun. Namun Ryeowook dan mengabaikannya dan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk terus berjalan.

Tep! Tep! Tep!

Sret!

Yesung yang merasakan sesuatu saat mereka berpapasan, segera menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, namun yang didapatkannya adalah nihil. Ia tersentak saat menyadari seseorang menyetuh bahunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung karena melihat Yesung yang terdiam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Yesung sembari tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Sungmin lagi, karena sejak tadi ia belum mengetahui kemana arah tujuan mereka berdua dan terlalu senang karena ia menganggap Yesung mengajaknya kencan.

"Sudah sampai," ujar Yesung. Sungmin menjadi sedikit takut dan ngeri saat menyadari dirinya dan Yesung berhenti di depan pintu gerbang pemakaman.

"Kita mau berkencan di tempat menyeramkan ini?" tanya Sungmin yang semakin takut saat melihat Yesung berjalan masuk kedalam.

"Sudah, ikuti aku saja."

"Ba-baiklah…"

Tep! Tep! Tep!

Yesung dan Sungmin terus berjalan menyusuri deretan-deretan makam yang berbau mistis. Meskipun takut, namun Sungmin merasa sangat senang karena dapat mencuri kesempatan untuk memeluk erat tangan Yesung.

Tep!

Langkah Yesung terhenti dan membuat Sungmin hampir terjatuh karena kaget.

"Jangan berhenti ti-" ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat matanya memandang ke arah makamnya yang bertuliskan 'Kim Ryeowook'. 'Kim Ryeowook?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"Dia orang yang kucintai," ujar Yesung, membuat Sungmin kaget dan bingung. 'APA?! Orang yang disukai Yesung? Terus dia kok bisa baca pikiranku ya?'

"Kau masih menyukai.. ah, mencintainya?"

"Sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa melupakannya," jawab Yesung sambil menjongkok dan meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa di nisan milik Ryeowook. Yesung merasakan sakit di dadanya namun ia mencoba untuk tegar.

"Hmmm… Baiklah…" ujar Sungmin pelan lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat, "Perkenalkan, namaku Sungmin dan sebentar lagi akan membuat Yesung bahagia dan melupakanmu!"

"Hei! Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" bentak Yesung yang dihiraukan oleh Sungmin yang sekarang malah tersenyum riang sambil bersenandung di tempat mistis itu.

Memang ucapan Sungmin terdengar kejam, tapi bukankah memang itu yang diinginkan Ryeowook?

'

'

###

'

'

"Selamat datang di dimensi arwah!" seru Eunhyuk ceria saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sampai di kediamannya.

"Monyet, suara jelekmu bikin kupingku sakit aja," ujar Kyuhyun sebagai balasan atas sambutan hangat Eunhyuk. #Sabar ya Hyukppa hehe…

"Jangan memanggilku monyet terus! Sebenarnya bagimu aku itu sahabat bukan sih?!" tanya Eunhyuk kesal, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merinding karena pertanyaannya.

"Monyet yang menjengkelkan," jawab Kyuhyun tegas yang membuat Eunhyuk terdiam dengan rasa sakit hati. "Yuk, aku antar ke tempatmu!" ujar Kyuhyun, manarik tangan Ryeowook pergi menjauh dari monyet #plak# yang sedang galau itu. Ryeowook pasrah saja karena ia sudah sangat lelah berjalan jauh.

"Nih kamarmu," Kyuhyun membukakan pintu dan Ryeowook langsung masuk lalu menghambur ke ranjang yang sekarang sangat dibutuhkannya.

"Nyamannya…" Ryeowook memejamkan matanya dan sepertinya akan segera tertidur.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia merasa sedikit tak rela karena ia berencana akan mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ia dan Ryeowook sampai di sini.

"Iya, ngantuk banget Kyu… Selamat tidur…"

"Ah, Ahuy!" seru Kyuhyun yang malah menjadi tidak jelas karena terlalu bingung, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun harus mengundur tanggal pernyataan cintanya karena keadaan sekarang sudah menjadi rumit.

"Hmmm… Saranghae Kyu…." Gumam Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya yeoja itu benar-benar tertidur. Kyuhyun pun tersentak mendengar perkataan Ryeowook lalu sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum hangat.

"Saranghae juga nona Kim…"

**THE END~~~**

Tereret! Tereret! Teret! #author meniupkan terompet kemenangan

Akhirnya tamat juga FFnya dan libur sebentar lagi akan tiba… T_T seneng banget rasanya!

Karena sudah lelah seperti Wookppa, jadi author tidak akan curhat banyak hehe…

Sesuai permintaan terbanyak, akhirnya KyuWook hehe.. Soalnya author mikir tidak memungkinkan untuk Wookppa bangkit dari kubur lalu bersama Yeppa (Minppa juga kasihan). Maaf kalau endingnya mungkin bukan seperti yang diharapkan para reader, mungkin ada yang mau romantis-romantis? Kkk… (niru Hyukppa)

Buat yang udah ngikutin FF ini (para reader) Gomawo! *bow

Terakhir kalinya, kalau suka diriview ya! :D

Dan… Kalau mau bisa baca FF gaje author yang lainya. Kalau ada ide yang bagus, author mau buat yang romance lagi ah… XD (author humor sih)

Salam,

ReynaRena


End file.
